Sin Imprimacion
by engel17white
Summary: que hubiera pasado si Jacob no se hubiera imprimado de renesmee, ¿que encontrara bella al resucitar 6 dias despues?
1. ¡ESA COSA DEBE MORIR!

CAPITULO 1

Bella veía a su pequeña recién nacida, mientras esta veía a Edward y señalaba a su madre para que este la viera, en ese momento Edward volteo y vio como a bella sele escapaba la vida, en ese momento Jacob quien se encontraba a su lado se acerca a bella y grita –Bella, BELLA- y empieza a darle respiración de boca a boca y resucitación, mientras Edward arropaba ala bebe con una manta azul de hospital y decía –Jacob, toma al bebe- pero este respondía con un seco y enojado -aleja esa cosa de mi- y seguía tratando de resucitar a Bella, entonces Rosalie entra por la puerta y dice –Edward, dámela- Edward la mira con duda pero enseguida Rosalie dice –te prometo que estoy bien, dámela- entonces Edward le pasa el bebe al Rosalie y esta se retira, entonces Edward desesperado busca en un cajón y encuentra una gigantesca jeringa llena de un liquido espeso negro-gris, y Jacob le pregunta con miedo -¿que es eso?- y Edward clava la jeringa justo en el corazón de Bella y responde con decisión –es mi veneno- mientras inyectaba hasta la ultima gota de su veneno en el corazón de Bella, sin embargo esta no presenta cambio alguno por lo que Edward empieza a darle resucitación para que su corazón bombé el veneno por todo su cuerpo pero sin tener éxito, por lo que un muy asustado Edward lo hace con mas desesperación y un lloroso y dolido Jacob le dice –no te matare, seria demasiado fácil, te mereces vivir con esto- para salir dejando a Edward tratando de hacer bombear el veneno, Jacob camina hasta la entrada de la mansión Cullen sentándose en ella y dando rienda suelta a sus lagrimas mientras desde lo profundo del bosque Leah, Seth y detrás de ellos un hombre lobo, lo veían y suponían lo obvio, Bella no sobrevivió, haciendo que el hombre lobo vaya a avisarle a Sam que llego la hora, mientras Edward desesperado no paraba de decirle a Bella –no estas muerta, no estas muerta- mientras desesperado seguía tratando de que su corazón funcionara hasta que decidió morderla en las partes a la que el veneno no llegaría para llenar todo su cuerpo y asegurar su transformación.

Luego de estar media hora llorando Jacob decide que es hora de encargarse del problema, y entra sigilosos pero decidido a casa de los Cullen e ingresa a la sala en donde se encontraba Rosalie cargando a la pequeña Renesmee entonces Jacob la vio y sintió nada mas que un inmenso odio hacia la creatura recién nacida entonces grito -¡ESA COSA DEBE MORIR!- alertando a Rosalie pero ya era tarde para cuando volteo Jacob ya se había transformado y se acercaba a ella.

Mientras fuera de la casa de los Cullen se libraba la batalla entre vampiros y hombres lobo, cuando de repente un grito de desesperación de Rosalie lo paro todo –¡NOOO¡- en ese momento Jacob salto por la ventana y corrió al bosque, y el resto de los hombre lobo, incluyendo a Seth y Leah, lo siguieron, los Cullen fueron lo mas rápido que pudieron a la sala, pero ya era tarde, el crimen de Jacob se había consumado, Rosalie y la bebe yacían muertas desmembradas y quemadas en el piso.

6 Días Después

En el cementerio de Forks se encontraba una tumba con el nombre de con el nombre de Isabella Swan, pero debajo de ella en el féretro una neófita abre sus ojos escarlata

Bell Ha Resucitado


	2. ha resucitado

**Sin imprimación capitulo dos**

Era una noche tranquila en el cementerio de Forks, pero enfrente de la tumba de Isabella Swan un pequeño montículo de tierra en el piso empezaba a revolverse y hacerse mas grande hasta que de el salió un dedo y luego una mano luego dos hasta que un par de brazos salieron completamente de la tierra y arrastraran a un tórax que se arrastro para sacar el resto de su cuerpo entonces el cuerpo levanto su rostro y revelo a una joven mujer con un vestido azul y una per turbantes ojos rojos, se encontraba confundida y desorientada hasta que noto que frente a su tumba había una misteriosa figura vestida con una capa blanca con capucha que le cubría el rostro, entonces Bella olio sangre humana en sus venas y sin pensarlo dos veces salto sobre esa persona fuera quien fuera, pero la figura levanto su mano y de la punta de sus dedos salió un rayo que impacto contra la neófita dejándola en el suelo, entonces la figura le dice calmada y hasta burlonamente –cálmate querida-, entonces cuando bella entro en razón le pregunto –¿donde estoy?- y el le responde burlonamente -¿no lo adivinas?- señalando su propia tumba "Isabella Swan, querida hija, buena amiga y esposa adorada" aunque las dos ultimas palabras eran casi ilegibles ya que había sobre ellas unas marcas de garras, entonces bella asustada pregunto -¿Dónde esta Edward? ¿Donde esta mi bebe?- y la figura encapuchada descaradamente respondió –muertos- entonces bella sintió como su corazón resucitado se volvía a partirse, como le habían arrancado su única razón para existir, quedo tumbada en el suelo, y entonces pregunto con el poco corazón que le quedaba -¿hombres lobo verdad?- y el encapuchado asintió con la cabeza, entonces Bella pregunto creyendo saber la respuesta -¿también mataron a Jacob cierto?- pero la el encapuchado con una siniestra risa le responde burlonamente mientras caminaba hacia ella –Jacob fue el que mato a Edward y a tu bebe- si bella hubiera podido gritar lo hubiera hecho mientras negaba con la cabeza y decía decidida –eso no es cierto, es imposible- y el encapuchado caminando hacia ella le responde tranquilamente –tu conoces mejor que nadie a Jacob Black, mira en tu corazón, o lo que tengas ahorra, tu sabes que es cierto- entonces el semblante de dolor de bella cambio por uno de odio y rápidamente se coloca detrás de el encapuchado antes de que pueda reaccionar y acerca sus colmillos a su cuello y le dice –dame una buena razón para no desangrarte ahorra mismo- y el le responde divertido –por que puedo electrocutarte- a lo que ella dice –mi marido y mi hija fueron destruidos por mi mejor amigo, crees que la muerte me importa- y acerca mas sus colmillos y este burlón le dice –tal vez no te impórtela muerte, pero seguro que la venganza si, y no solo por ellos- por lo que Bella le pregunta asustada -¿Qué quieres decir?- a lo que el responde señalando la tumba contigua –por lo que bella lo suelta y se acerca a la tumba y le, mientras negaba con la cabeza y decía –por favor tu no- "Charles Swan, buen amigo y asombroso padre" , mientras el encapuchado le dice –dos días después de tu entierro se suicido- bella tapa sus ojos con sus manos como tratando de detener una lagrimas que sabe nunca saldrán, entonces aun mas dolida pregunta -¿y los Cullen?- temiendo la respuesta, y el encapuchado responde –veras Jacob destrozo y quemo a Rosalie y a tu pequeño monstruo, y huyeron todos los lobos incluso los que creías tus amigos, entonces los otros creyeron que estabas muerta y que el veneno no funciono aunque no estaban del todo seguros, así que te entregaron a las autoridades y también huyeron, todos menos Edward y Emmet , ellos los fueron a la Push a tratar de vengarse, en realidad mataron a un par de crías de hombres lobo, ni siquiera recuerdo sus nombres apenas se habían transformado por primera vez(los niños lobo que salen en amanecer uno y dos), luego la manada los destrozo y quemo, después Carlisle me pidió que viniera a ver si habías resucitado o no ya que gracias a la anestesia podrías tardar mas, ahorra te diré algo y quiero que me pongas mucha atención, si vas con los Cullen te convencerán de perdonarlos, ¿pero tu no quieres eso verdad?, tu quieres vengarte- a lo que Bella asiente con la cabeza y el le responde –pues yo te puedo ayudar- a lo que Bella confundida pregunta -¿Por qué me ayudarías?- a lo que el responde con una malévola sonrisa –por que los hombres lobo tienen algo que yo quiero- y bella entonces pregunta -¿eres un vampiro?- a lo que el responde –no soy humano, o algo parecido- entonces le tiende la mano a Bella y esta la toma mientras se retiran del cementerio el le dice –primero lo primero, para lo que estoy pensando una neófita no sirve así que tendremos que esperar a que dejes de serlo, pero tranquila, la venganza es un plato que se sirve mejor frio, mientras la dieta vegetariana de Carlisle no te servirá, pero tranquila no aremos lo que piensas, simplemente asaltaremos un camión de la cruz roja, por ahorra- mientras se retiraban del cementerio

Unas horas después, Jacob se dirigía a el cementerio con una flores en la mano, entonces noto el olor y apresuro el paso, hasta llegar frente a la tumba del amor de su vida y ver la tierra revuelta, suelta las flores y escaba hasta llegar al féretro y ver que esta destrozado por entro, entonces su semblante cambia de triste a un poco alegre y dice para si mismo –ha resucitado- .

_**Muchas gracias por lo comentarios, son muy apreciados, cualquier sugerencia la leeré con mucho gusto **_


	3. esto se pondrá muy divertido

**Sin imprimación capitulo 3**

Un año después

Jacob se encontraba sentado en el acantilado cuando detrás de el se acerca su manada (Seth, Leah, Quil y Embry) y se sientan junto a el y Leah le pregunta -¿sigues pensando en bella?- a lo que este con semblante triste responde –no entiendo por que se fue sin mas- a lo que Embry dice -¿es una broma Jake? Una mejor pregunta seria ¿Por qué no habría de irse?- a lo que Quil agrega –cuando se fue se llevo mas que suficiente alimento, seguro que ha estas alturas la vampiro que ve el futuro ya sabe donde esta, seguro que esta con los Cullen- tratando de consolarlo, pero Jacob responde –eso no me consuela, le debieron de decir lo que hice y no debe querer ni verme- a lo que Leah cansada le responde –hiciste lo que tenias que hacer, no te arrepientas ahorra- a lo que Jacob con una sonrisa responde –no me arrepiento, esa cosa debía morir y la rubia también- pero podría haberle dicho a Bella que ellos mataron al monstruo por su sangre y que trataron de matarme a mi- a lo que Seth dice indiferente –no te hubiera creído- a lo que Jacob responde –no, pero con Charlie muerto y su familia vampírica lejos, hubiera creído lo que sea - a lo que Seth decepcionado y enfadado respondió –ya no te reconozco Jake- para luego transformarse e irse corriendo al bosque, y Leah le dice a Jacob –la verdad ahorra me caís mejor, pero nunca serás un buen líder hasta que aceptes el hecho de que Bella se ha ido- para transformarse e igualmente correr al bosque y detrás de ella también Quil y Embry igual, dejando a Jacob solo en el acantilado y diciéndose a si mismo –se que algún día volverás-

Mientras tanto del otro lado del mundo, bella entraba al palacio Vulturi, siendo guiada por Jean y Alec hasta el salón donde estaban las sillas de los tres vampiros supremos, apenas verla Aro expresa una burlona sonrisa (como siempre) y dice –Bella, pero que agradable sorpresa, no teníamos noticias tuyas desde que Carlisle confirmo tu resurrección, ¿te llego mi obsequio?- a lo que bella con una sonrisa fingida responde –me temo que no, me he separado de el clan Cullen desde que obtuve mi inmortalidad- a lo que Aro con una malévola sonrisa dice –Ho que pena querida, pero dinos ¿cual es el motivo de tu visita?- a lo que bella serena pero un tanto temerosa dice –reare cierta situación en mi ciudad natal pero antes de hacerlo quería tener su autorización- por lo que Marcus pregunta -¿Qué clase de situación?- por lo que Aro dice –mejor aun, muéstrame querida- y extiende su mano la cual Bella une con la suya (obviamente poniendo su escudo sobre Aro, para poder mostrarle), entonces Aro entra en su mente y ve hasta la ultima faceta del retorcido plan y dice divertido –bueno querida eso es un poco delicado, los hombres lobo pueden llegar a ser peligrosos, ¿segura que sabes en lo que te estas metiendo?- a lo que bella responde asintiendo con la cabeza conservando aun su falsa sonrisa entonces Caius dice –si se trata de los hombres lobo de tu ciudad no creo tener problemas, pero, ¿Qué nos darías a cambio?- a lo que bella responde decidida –mi escudo, si completo mi cometido, les juro volver a Volterra y hacer cada cosa que los Vulturi me soliciten, sin importar lo que sea- por lo que los tres hermanos se miran entre ellos con una sonrisa de complicidad y dicen al unisonó –hecho- por lo que Bella les hace una pequeña reverencia y se retira, una vez que esta ya se encuentra fuera del castillo Aro les dice a los gemelos –Alec, jane, síganla y asegúrense de que no maten a nuestra nueva inversión, y si se los pide ayúdenla- a lo que los gemelos asienten y salen del catillo, una vez fuera Aro dice en voz alta –esto se pondrá muy divertido- para empezar a reírse como loco

_**Gracias por sus reviews, y rectifico cualquier idea que tengan la escuchare gustosos **_


	4. buena suerte Isabella la necesitaras

**Sin imprimación capitulo 4**

Era una noche tranquila en la reservación india, en lo alto de un árbol se encontraba parada Bella y junto a ella la misteriosa figura blanca la cual le dice muy tranquilamente –si sabes que ahí un par de vampiros observándonos desde un acantilado, por sus presencias podría decir que los convirtieron muy jóvenes como por los 15 años, siento que son parientes y no solo eso, son gemelos, sus auras son casi idénticas- por lo que Bella un tanto preocupada dice –Alec y Jane, Aro debió enviarlos- por lo que la figura interesada le pregunta –¿tenias puesto el brazalete que te preste?- a lo que Bella asiente por lo que la figura continua diciendo –mientras la hayas tenido puesta cuando lo tocaste no debe saber sobre mi- por lo que Bella dice aun angustiada- si, pero a los gemelos les parecerá raro que hable contigo – por lo que la figura con una malévola risa dice –así como tengo ese brazalete también tengo otros trucos bajo la manga, ellos no pueden verme, oírme, olerme o sentirme y mientras estas cerca mío ellos tampoco podrán oírte, deben de creer que estas meditando, como quiera ya es hora de empezar nuestro plan, buena suerte Isabella- luego de esto Bella baja del árbol y se dirige a las casa s de la reservación mientras la figura de blanco dice para si misma –por que la vas a necesitar- mientras se reía y empieza a evaporarse hasta desaparecer por completo


	5. ¿Cómo hiciste eso?

**Sin imprimación capitulo 5 **

Sam se encontraba dormido en la casa de Emily con ella al lado suyo, repentinamente una figura pasa muy rápidamente por la ventana, lo cual activa los sentidos de Sam el cual despierta y se levanta rápidamente de su cama asustando a Emily, Sam corre apresurado a la ventana la abre y olfatea y dice para si mismo –no puede ser- asustando a Emily, entonces Sam sale por la ventana y se transforma para seguir el olor, una vez esta en el bosque aúlla con todas sus fuerzas, lo cual despierta no solo a su manada sino también a la de Jacob, los cuales apenas despertar también notan el olor y salen de sus casa lo mas rápido posible para encontrarse en el bosque la manada de Jaco a la izquierda y la de Sam a la derecha y todos empezaron a comunicarse atreves de sus lideres, y Sam dice telepáticamente –es el olor de un vampiro pero no de cualquier vampiro-, a lo que jaco continua diciendo –es el olor de Bella no puedo confundirlo, aunque sea ahorra un vampiro su olor sigue siendo único- por lo que Paul dice – se paseo por toda la reservación, no entiendo como no la olimos hasta ahorra- a lo que Quil comenta –no solo por la reservación, se paseo justo enfrente de nuestras casas, no lo entiendo, ¿Qué pretende?- a lo que Leah enfadada responde –es obvio, la chupasangre nos esta retando- a lo que Jacob enfadado dice ruge y dice telepáticamente –¡no la llames así!- a lo que Jared a través de Sam contesta –es lo que es y por lo que se huele no ha bebido sangre animal en su no muerte, no pasara mucho antes de que ataque a alguien- por lo que Jacob se enfurece y trata de atacarlo pero Sam lo aleja con un rugido y le dice a Jacob– eso no es importante lo importante es que ya no capto su olor y me imagino ustedes tampoco- a lo que Jaco responde –nosotros tampoco, es igual que cuando se fue, apenas salir de Forks su olor desapareció- de repente una voz silba y les dice desde la punta de un árbol – lobos, lobitos, ¿están ahí?- apenas oírla la reconocieron de inmediato era la voz de Bella, pero para cuando voltearon ya había bajado del árbol y corría hacia el bosque, de manera casi inmediata ellos la persiguen pero es lo suficientemente rápida como para que no la alcancen y la siguen hasta el acantilado una vez ahí ella se arroja al agua y ellos la pierden de vista, como ven que es imposible saber donde o cuando saldrá del agua prefieren volver a la reserva, pero entonces oyeron un ruido muy extraño del bosque y deciden ir a investigar, y corren hasta donde oyeron ese ruido, y llegan hasta un pequeño riachuelo y entonces vuelven a oír el ruido que provenía del otro lado, entonces Jacob le dijo a Sam telepáticamente –es el territorio de los Cullen- a lo que Sam responde –dudo seriamente que vuelvan hasta que todos nosotros hayamos muerto de viejos, y tal vez simplemente ya no vuelvan- a lo que Jacob asiente, y ambas manadas corren hasta la fuente del ruido, la vieja y deshabitada casa de los Cullen, se transforman, buscan la ropa escondida en el bosque y se dirigen a la casa, entonces entran en la casa y ven que el piso esta completamente destruido y que bajo el piso había una piedra que tenia unos símbolos muy raros entonces Jared dice –estos símbolos seme hacen conocidos- a lo que Seth dice –es lógico, son unos símbolos Quileute, recuerdo que cuando era pequeño mi padre me los mostraba, aunque no recuerdo que significan exactamente - a lo que Leah agrega –si también lo recuerdo, pero tampoco recuerdo que significaban, aunque si recuerdo que papa nos los mostro con los símbolos peligrosos- a lo que Quil agrega –entonces mejor no tocarlo- pero justo en ese momento el desnudo pie izquierdo de Seth se encajo en un pedazo de madera del destrozado suelo y empieza a sangrar por lo que Leah rápidamente sele acerca y le pregunta -¿estas bien?- a lo que el rápidamente responde –si, en menos de 5 minutos estará literalmente como nuevo ahuché- entonces una misteriosa y muy fuerte ráfaga de viento les llega y hace que unas gotas de sangre de Seth caigan sobre la piedra y mas precisamente sobre los símbolos, entonces los símbolos empiezan a brillar y luego a parpadear, entonces se produce un terremoto y la tierra comienza a abrirse y de ella empieza a salir alguna clase de gas lo cual hace que los lobos se transformen ahí mismo y huyan de la casa Cullen, viendo como de las puertas y ventanas de la casa salía ese misterioso y maloliente gas, y como este llenaba el cielo, mientras desde lo alto de la montaña Bella y el desconocido observaban el panorama y la persona de blanco dice –buen trabajo, ahorra saben que estas aquí y por estarte persiguiendo ni siquiera notaron que yo fui quien abrió el piso- a lo que Bella pregunta –¿y en todo caso que hay ahí que quieran tanto?- a lo que el divertido pero firme dice –ese no es asunto tuyo, ahorra los humanos se darán cuenta y vendrán a desenterrar el pasado, eres muy buena distracción, ni siquiera notaron que los gemelos te seguían todo el tiempo- a lo que Bella divertida contesto –que quieres que te diga, por ahorra ocupo toda su atención, tanto que ni siquiera podrán empezar a suponer cual es mi plan- a lo que el dice un tanto ofendido -¿tuyo?, te recuerdo quien pensó todo y te digo como y que hacer, ya que tocamos el tema, toma- mientras le daba un incensario- a lo que ella dice –bien, ¿seguro que con esto no podrán olfatear donde están?- a lo que el fingiendo ofensa dice -¿alguna vez mis regalos te han fallado?. O mejor me voy los gemelos estarán aquí en unos 30 minutos, nos vemos después- y al decir eso empieza a desaparecer, justo cuando termina de hacerlo aparecen los gemelos tras Bella y Jane pregunta -¿Cómo hiciste eso?- al oír eso Bella sonríe


	6. Ni sete ocurra

**Sin imprimación capitulo 6**

Bella voltea y ocultando su sonrisa dice fingiendo sorpresa y susto –haaa, ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? Y ¿Cómo hice que?- por lo que los gemelos se miran y sonríen o mas bien se ríen mutuamente de Bella y Jane dice –Aro nos mando para asegurarnos de que no te maten, y ¿como hiciste para provocar ese terremoto?- a lo que Bella aun fingiendo susto dice –yo no lo hice, al parecer la naturaleza esta de mi lado, pero esos malditos perros siguen vivos- a lo que Alec dice un tanto enojado –si esos asquerosos son difíciles de exterminar, por algo Caius aun no los ha matado a todos- entonces Bella dice –bueno pasando a otra cosa, ¿tienen donde quedarse?- a lo que Jane dice –no, pensábamos quedarnos en el bosque- a lo que Bella tranquilamente responde- pues mi antigua casa sigue deshabitada, supuestamente mi madre tenia que decidir que pasaba con ella, pero por una cosa o la otra no lo ha hecho, y conociéndola no lo hará en un largo pero muy largo tiempo- a lo que Alec indiferentemente dice –bueno, supuestamente debería ser mas cómodo que el bosque- mientras observaban la gran cantidad de gas que salía de la antigua casa Cullen.

Poco tiempo paso antes de que los humanos intervinieran su sed de conocimiento no dejo que sus satélites vieran la nube de gas sin que en menos de unas horas ya hubiera geólogos para saber que fue lo que ese pequeño terremoto provoco.

Mientras tanto en la reservación las manadas se encontraban en la casa de los Black en donde no solo estaban reunidos ellos, sino también el consejo de ancianos Quileute entonces Sue Clearwater pregunta -¿seguros que eran estos símbolos?- mientras les enseñaba a sus hijos símbolos en un viejo libro, a lo que Seth responde confundido –si, pero olvide que significaban- a lo que Sue responde –bueno pues este significa secreto oculto , este revelación, este sangre, y este espíritu guardián- a lo que Sam dice –eso explica por que se rompió cuando la sangre de Seth los toco- a lo que Billy Black dice –la sangre del espíritu guardián revela los secretos ocultos- a lo que Jacob dice –pero por que esa piedra estaba tan lejos de la reservación y por que justo sobre la casa de los Cullen- a lo que Billy responde –no tengo idea, aunque ahora que lo dices mi padre y mi abuelo siempre dijeron que aunque los Cullen no estuvieran en Forks nunca debíamos acercarnos a su territorio mi padre trato de decirme por que pero lo hizo hasta su lecho de muerte y la vida no le alcanzo para decírmelo- y entonces Quil dice –pues seguro que los sismógrafos ya detectaron el terremoto y el gobierno no tardara en ir a investigar quien sabe con lo que se encuentren- .

Mientras un equipo de tres humanos llegó en un helicóptero con trajes anti gas a la casa de los Cullen y ven que en el piso había un agujero, uno baja con un arnés hasta el fondo del pozo y saca un aparato y dice –no ahí contaminación el gas se ha disipado- por lo que los otros dos también bajan y empiezan a recorrer una cueva hasta encontrar una un pequeño altar con objetos indios sobre el –entonces por una pequeña radio que uno tenia dice –contacta con algún museo, encontramos una cámara india-.

Mientras en la casa en la cas de los Black, Seth dice un tanto tímido –bueno ahí una manera de saberlo- por lo que todos sele quedan viendo y Sam le pregunta -¿Cómo?- a lo que Seth dice –bueno antes de que todo esto ocurriera, Esme dio un numero y me dijo que si algún día tenían que irse apresuradamente y hubiera una emergencia me podría comunicar con ellos por ese numero- a lo que Sue dice –pues ¿cual es? Debemos comunicarnos con ellos de inmediato- a lo que Seth responde cabizbajo –esta en mi habitación, nunca lo memorice por que si lo hacia todos lo conocerían y no quería hacer una situación mas violenta de lo que ya es- a lo que Billy responde –cierto, tal vez lo mejor es que solo Seth llame, el y Leah fueron los únicos que no entraron en batalla directa contra los Cullen- a lo que tanto Jacob como Sam asienten, entonces Seth camina hasta su habitación cierra la puerta, y de un pequeño escondite en un agujero en una biga del techo saca un papel que tiene escrito un numero telefónico, luego toma el teléfono de su habitación y marca el numero, timbra 3 veces y luego se oye la voz de Esme que dice –bueno, ¿Quién es?- a lo que Seth responde tímidamente –hola Esme soy Seth- a lo que una triste Esme dice –hola Seth, no deberías marcar este numero nunca- a lo que rápidamente Seth dice –lo se, pero ocurrió una situación aquí- a lo que Esme responde –si, lo sabemos, Alice lo vio- a lo que Seth pregunta –¿ustedes saben algo?- a lo que Esme dice –no demasiado, sabíamos que la roca estaba ahí, pero nunca supimos lo que decía o para que era, pero cuando hicimos el tratado Ephraim Black insistió mucho, prácticamente nos obligo a construir nuestra casa en ese lugar exacto, exactamente bajo esa piedra, necesitábamos un lugar para vivir así no preguntamos mas, ¿necesitas saber alguna otra cosa?- a lo que Seth respondió rápidamente –si, Bella volvió, y parece que trama algo- a lo que Esme responde –también lo sabemos, mandamos a alguien para averiguar si había resucitado pero después de confirmárnoslo no supimos mas, y Alice ya no puede verla, además de que técnicamente no pertenece a nuestro clan así que no podemos y de ser sinceros no queremos ayudarle, adiós Seth, y por favor no vuelvas a hablar a este numero nunca- Seth cuelga el teléfono y saca del mismo escondite una foto de Esme, la acaricia, y suspira, la vuelve a meter en su escondite, y regresa a la sala para decirle a las manadas y los ancianos lo que Esme la había dicho.

Mientras tanto Bella se encontraba pasando el humo del incensario por todo el piso de su casa, luego de que el incienso se consume por completo ella guarda el incensario, justo en ese momento entran a su casa Jane y Alec, y Jane dice burlonamente –ya llegue querida traje la cena- riendo y enseñando a Bella una bolsa con sangre dentro a lo que Bella ríe sarcásticamente y le dice –muy chistosita, y ¿de quien la sacaron?- a lo que Alec responde tranquilamente –había un grupo de idiotas afuera de la librería, trataron de propasarse con Jane y… ya te imaginaras el resto- a lo que Bella pregunta –espero que hayan tenido la delicadeza de ocultar los cuerpos- a lo que Jane responde –los dejamos donde nadie los encontrara, y aunque lo hagan nadie extrañara a esos imbéciles aparte de sus pulgas- mientras le tendía la bolsa a Bella mientras Alec decía –sigo sin entender como puedes tomarla así de fría, no te juzgo pero en lo personal la prefiero sacada directo del cuello- a lo que Bella indiferente responde –a mi me estresan los gritos de terror y suplicas de misericordia- mientras Jane se sentaba en el sillón y le dice incrédula –pero si eso le da un toque especial a la comida- luego Bella deja la bolsa en el refrigerador y se acerca a una pequeña mesa y ve una caja que no había visto antes y sobre la caja una carta, abre la carta y lee que dice "te orbite esto por si los gemelos te causan problemas, esto hará que eso no ocurra" entonces abre la caja y ve que dentro ahí una pulsera con un cristal rojo en forma de corazón incrustado al ponérselo voltea y ve que Alec sele quedo mirando de una manera muy extraña, entonces Bella le pregunta un tanto incomoda -¿Por qué me miras así?- a lo que el responde nervioso –Na..Nada- y se sienta rápidamente en el sillón junto a Jane, una vez que Bella se va a su habitación Jane enojada le dice a su gemelo – ni sete ocurra- a lo que el nervioso le pregunta -¿de que hablas?- a lo que ella ofendida le responde –crees que no reconozco esa mirada, y ni sete ocurra, te enamoras de esas vagabundas, te rompen el corazón y al final soy yo la que les tiene que arrancar la cabeza, y jure que después de la ultima no lo haría mas así que si tienes problemas con ellas los solucionas tu- a lo que Alec responde rodeando los ojos

_Bien chicos seme acabaron las ideas, así que cualquier idea será bien aceptada y gracias por los reviews _


	7. nuevo amigo

**Sin imprimación capitulo 7**

A lo que Alec responde rodeando los ojos y diciendo –por favor es lo ultimo que seme hubiera podido ocurrir, ¿además como que le vería a ella?, además ¿Qué me vería ella a mi?, ellas se quedo de 19 y yo de 14 es imposible soy menor, depresivo, aburrido…..- entonces Jane enojada dice –y ahí vas otra vez, primero creyendo que eres muy poco, luego la estúpida sonrisita cada vez que las ves, luego tu voz chistosa y al final te entra la depresión y empiezas a suplicar- a lo que Alec enojado dice –¿oye que crees que soy un niño de 14?, para tu información soy una momia de 1200 años y si crees por un segundo que voy a…- pero es interrumpido por Bella que baja de su habitación y pregunta despreocupadamente -¿por que discuten?- a lo que Alec con su sola presencia sonríe como estúpido y dice con voz entrecortada y en tono chillón –n..a...d...a- a lo que Jane se burla con una sonrisa y una carcajada ahogada por lo que Alec la mira con enfado.

Unas semanas después se hizo publico el hallazgo de la cámara india, y fue negociada con la tribu la construcción de un museo en Forks para exhibir los objetos encontrados en la cámara, a lo cual no pudieron negarse ya que se vería raro además seria una oportunidad para saber que escondieron sus antepasados ahí que no querían que nadie viera, así que aceptaron con la condición de que no fueran prestados a otros museos de que seles permitiera inspeccionar que los objetos no serian maltratados, el museo estaba listo y en unos días seria la exhibición, mientras tanto expertos en arqueología indígena americana estaban trabajando en el museo catalogando y restaurando los objetos y varios miembros de la tribu irían a supervisar que todo estuviera bien, estos eran Charlie y Sue, y los acompañaban Jacob y Seth. Charlie y Sue hablaban con un arqueólogo de unos 50 años muy malhumorado que les pregunta -¿ya les dijeron a sus hijos que por favor no toquen "nada"?- a lo que Sue responde ligeramente ofendida y enojada pero fingiendo una sonrisa muy falsa –por supuesto, le aseguro que no tocaran ningún objeto- mientras Jacob y Seth miraban los objetos y Seth le dice preocupado –mira hace semanas que no sabemos nada sobre ella, tal vez solo se fue y ya- a lo que Jacob decidido le dice –no, yo se que sigue por aquí, y que no tardara en hacer algún movimiento, entonces podre hablar con ella- a lo que Seth un tanto enojado y triste dice –no se por que insistes Jake, ella es un monstruo ahorra, su olor apesta a vampiro alimentado de sangre humana, ha matado, esos 6 tipos que desaparecieron hace unas semanas es mas que obvio lo que les paso- mientras caminaba y tropezaba con un chico de su misma edad, que cargaba un montón de libros, el chico era rubio, ojos verdes, tés blanca, lentes y no demasiado coordinado, a lo que Seth al reparar en lo ocurrido le ofrece su mano al desconocido para que se levantara y dijo –lo lamento mucho, déjame ayudarte- en un tono preocupado, el desconocido tomo su mano, se levanto y dijo -no pasa nada fue un accidente- mientras se inclinaba y recogía los libros Seth rápidamente se inclino para ayudarle y darle los libros y dice –bueno, soy Seth Clearwater- ofreciéndole su mano una ves recogidos libros, el desconocido le da la mano y dice mas relajado –hola, soy Erebo White, es un placer- pero entonces el arqueólogo mayor se acerca a ellos y le dice enojado a Erebo –oye inútil, ¿tienes idea de lo que hubiera pasado si envés de libros hubieran sido piezas del museo?- a lo que Erebo cabizbajo le responde –lo lamento mucho profesor Parker, le a..a...Seguro que no volverá a pasar- tartamudeando un poco, entonces Seth rápidamente le dice al arqueólogo –fue mi culpa señor, no me fije por donde caminaba y tropecé Erebo no tuvo nada que ver- a lo que el arqueólogo aun enojado le dice a modo de reproche a Sue y Billy –por eso no debieron traerlos, hagan el favor de no volver a hacerlo, y ya casi cerramos así que por favor retírense- mientras caminaba hacia su escritorio, entonces Sue y Billy se acercan a sus hijos y Sue dice –bien chicos hora de irnos- entonces Seth dice alegremente –oigan el es mi nuevo amigo Erebo White, Erebo ellos son mi madre Sue, mi amigo Jacob Black y su padre Billy- mientras Erebo da la mano a cada uno de ellos y le dice –mucho gusto- luego Seth pregunta –mama, ¿podemos invitar a Erebo a cenar?, es que quiero disculparme por hacerlo tropezar- a lo que despreocupada Sue responde –si el quiere no veo el problema- a lo que Erebo responde feliz –me encantaría- .

Mientras tanto en la casa de Bella sale de la cocina con una bolsa vacía y les dice a Jane y Alec, los cuales estaban sentados en el sofá viendo la televisión –oigan se acabo la sangre que me trajeron, ¿podrían ir a traerme mas- por lo que rápidamente Alec se levanta y dice con una sonrisa de tonto –si ya voy- pero Jane con semblante enojado dice -¿Por qué deberíamos?- mientras toma a Alec del hombro y bruscamente lo obliga a sentarse, a lo que Bella dice –por favor, saben que no soy buena cazando gente, además de que los hombre lobo me atacaran apenas detecten mi olor, ellos no saben que ustedes me ayudan y obviamente podrán con ellos- al oír eso Alec pone cara triste, pero Jane mantiene su indiferente semblante y dice –olvídalo, 9 en punto es 9 en punto, y no voy a salir y perderme la novela- por lo que Bella dice –ok, creo que puedo aguantar un poco mas- mientras caminaba a la cocina, entonces Alec mira tristemente a Jane y esta dice decididamente –no- y Alec pone una mirada de perrito triste a lo que Jane enojada dice –esta bien, oye Bella iremos por la cena, pero como María desamparada y Max se acuesten antes de que vuelva al sofá me las vas a pagar- diciendo lo ultimo en un grito mientras ella y Alec salían de la casa y Bella gritaba desde la cocina –gracias-, apenas oler que estaban lo suficientemente lejos se voltea y justo al lado suyo sobre la mesa del comedor aparecen dela nada un montón de lucecitas blancas y azules que se unen y crean otra caja de madera con una nota encima de ella que dice –espere hasta ya no sentir la presencia de los gemelos en la casa para orbitarte esto, te ayudara a encontrar a los objetivos, pero practica o podrías volverte loca-, Bella abre la caja y encuentra dentro un anillo hacho completamente de cristal y selo coloca.

Mientras tanto en la casa de los Clearwater Sue Seth y Erebo se encontraban cenando y este último dice felizmente –es una comida deliciosa señora Clearwater- entonces Sue dice alegre –o gracias pero llámame Sue me haces sentir vieja- mientras se reían tanto ella como los dos jóvenes, demostrando la nasal risa de Erebo lo cual despierta cierta gracia en Sue y Seth, luego Seth pregunta –oye Erebo y ¿Qué es lo que haces en el museo?- a lo que Erebo responde –pues soy el asistente del profesor Parker- a lo que Sue pregunta -y ¿que pasa con la escuela?- a lo que el responde –verán aunque no lo crean soy universitario, soy uno de esos niños genios y me brinque 5 años- a lo que Sue dice sorprendida –wow debe ser increíble poder tener esas experiencias tan pronto- a lo que Erebo dice –si aunque es un poco complicado ya que es mucho trabajo, no se imagina los trabajitos que tengo que hacer para poder pagarlo, y tu Seth ¿estudias en la preparatoria de la reserva o en la de Forks? – A lo que Seth cabizbajo dice –ninguno, veras por ciertas situaciones familiares estudio en casa- entonces Erebo también cabizbajo dice –bueno no quiero meter la nariz donde no me llaman, ahí dioses miren la hora ya tengo que volver al hotel- mientras miraba su reloj, a lo que Sue pregunta -¿quieres que te lleve?- a lo que el responde colgándose su maletín –si por favor, con todo el bosque que tiene esta área no me valla atacar un monstruo que quiera comerme- riéndose al decirlo, y Seth y Sue fingen reír aunque en el fondo tenían la misma preocupación por el, entonces Sue dice –voy a buscar mi bolso y entra a su habitación, entonces la puerta se abre, entra Leah y camina a la cocina y Seth dice –oye Leah ven a conocer a mi nuevo amigo- entonces Leah vuelve con un vaso de agua voltea y ve a Erebo se queda como congelada suelta el vaso el cual se rompe en el piso y con la mirada perdida, luego de pasar varios momentos así Erebo le pregunta preocupado a Seth –¿tu hermana esta bien?- a lo que Seth confundido pero entendiendo la situación dice –si, eso es muy normal en ella, ¡mama apresúrate!- entonces vuelve Sue y ve el vaso roto y toda el agua en el piso y pregunta -¿Qué paso?- entonces Seth responde apresurado –pues a Leah sele cayo el vaso, pero en fin tu ve y deja a Erebo en su hotel y Leah y yo limpiamos esto- mientras empujaba a Sue y Erebo a la puerta para que salieran de la casa, una vez fuera mira a Leah con burla y pregunta –no me digas que– a lo que Leah solo asiente con la cabeza sin salir del transe, entonces Seth dice feliz –pues felicidades, mi hermana por fin imprimo, ahora viene lo feo- entonces Leah lo mira y pregunta confundida –¿de que hablas?- a lo que Seth responde triste pero burlo –decírselo a Sam- entonces Leah lo mira con una cara de preocupación extrema.


	8. primera victima

**Sin imprimación capitulo 8 **

Entonces Leah lo mira con una cara de preocupación extrema y le dice – ¿por que decírselo?- a lo que Seth responde -¿Qué ya lo olvidaste?- entonces Leah hace memoria

_**Flashback**_

_**Leah y Sam se encontraban hablando en una pequeña montaña y Sam le dice triste –pues ya lo sabes, ya sabes por que estoy con Emily, ya sabes por que no podemos estar juntos, y sabes por que no podía decírtelo- a lo que ella triste le responde –por que era una humana, pero ahora que soy una mujer lobo me lo pudiste decir de frente y te lo agradezco, además te juro que si un día imprimo tu serás la primera persona ala que selo diga, es una promesa-.**_

_**Fin flashback**_

Entonces al recordar eso Leah dice –a si eso, pues tienes razón debo hablar con Sam, pero ¿de donde conoces a ese chico?, ¿sabes donde esta su casa?, ¿tienes su numero?- a lo que el Seth responde –wow calma, sabia que la imprimación era fuerte pero no como para penetrar el caparazón de tu corazón- mientras se reía burlonamente, y ella con rostro ofendido le responde –oye no te burles, lo creas o no lo amo, siento que cada minuto que pasa sin verlo me duele un poco mas el corazón- a lo que Seth serio pero burlón le pregunto -¿siquiera sabes su nombre?- a lo que esta con cara de sorpresa le responde-pues no, ¿Cómo se llama?- a lo que Seth burlón responde –Erebo White- a lo que Leah perdida en sus pensamientos dice y suspira –Erebo, que extraño hace media hora me hubiera reído sin parar de un nombre tan ridículo pero ahorra siento la extraña necesitad de pintarlo en toda mi habitación- con una sonrisa, entonces Seth dice un tanto perturbado –si pero no lo hagas, en todo caso te puedes meter en un problema gordo- entonces Leah voltea y le pregunta un tanto preocupada -¿Cómo por que?- a lo que Seth responde como lo mas obvio del mundo –es menor de edad- a lo que Leah sorprendida le responde –hum, te parecerá loco pero no lo había notado- a lo que Seth rodea los ojos y dice –bueno, primero tienes que dormir, luego en la mañana le dices a Sam y luego ya veremos, lo ultimo que queremos es que termines en la cárcel- con una sonrisa de burla, entonces Leah dice –jajaja muy chistosito-.

Mientras tanto en la casa de Bella, llegaban los gemelos, pero esta vez con una bolsa mucho, mucho más grande que la última vez, y que al parecer contenía algo solido, bella al verla pregunta confundida, -¿Qué es eso?- a lo que Jane responde groseramente y caminando hacia el sofá –no te vamos a resolver todos los problemas de tu vida, ¿quieres sangre muerta? Adelante le han de quedar unos 2 litros- mientras se acostaba en el sillón y enciende el televisor, en el cual William Levy y Maite Perroni se encontraban besándose en lo que parecía ser un cuarto de hotel, a lo que Jane feliz dice –hui, justo a tiempo- entonces Bella abre la bolsa y encuentra en su interior una chica de no mas de 20 años, rubia y de cabello corto, entonces Bella dice triste –Ho, pobre Lauren- entonces Alec le pregunta interesado y fingiendo tristeza -¿la conocías?- a lo que Bella dice tristemente mientras abre un cajón –si, no puedo decir que herramos exactamente amigas, pero si la conocía- y saca del cajón una manguera y una jeringa, le inyecta al cadáver de Lauren y conecta el cable a la jeringa mientras dice –pues que sele va a hacer, al menos que su muerte sirva de algo- mientras ponía la manguera en una botella y le vacía la sangre al cadáver, entonces Alec le dice nervoso –y pues.. ¿Cuál es el plan?- a lo que Bella confundida pregunta -¿Cómo dices?- a lo que Alec aun nervioso le responde –si pues, llevamos semanas escondidos aquí, no es que quiera juzgarte ni decirte como efectuar tu plan, pero creo que ya va siendo hora de actuar- a lo que Bella responde –bueno justo estaba pensando en eso, y si creo que ya es tiempo, primero necesito que me hagan un favorcito- a lo que Alec la mira poniendo atención, Y Jane también aunque sin dejar deber la telenovela.

Una vez que Sue regresa a su casa, Leah se encontraba sentada en su sala, viendo la chimenea fijamente, como esperando que el fuego le diera una respuesta a todas sus dudas, entonces Sue le pregunto preocupada -¿Leah te sientes bien?- a lo que ella nerviosa responde –yo...Hum… si estoy bien, y, ¿dejaste en su casa a Erebo?- a lo que Sue responde –casa no exactamente, lo lleve a su hotel, el no es de aquí, es de Massachusetts, no creo que se quede mucho- al oír eso Leah dijo triste –Ho, que lastima- a lo que Sue también responde un tanto triste –si bueno, a mi en lo personal me gusta que Seth tenga un amigo de su edad aunque sea por un rato- entonces Leah voltea a verla confundida y le pregunta -¿Por qué lo dices?- a lo que Sue responde –pues desde que se transformaron Seth tuvo que dejar la escuela y estudiar en casa cuando era posible, por lo tanto ya no habla mucho con chicos de su edad, ahorra que todo estaba en paz hablábamos de inscribirlo este año, pero ahorra que Bella volvió dudo mucho que sea posible- Leah se sintió muy mal al escuchar eso, entonces toca la mano de su madre y dice –todo se arreglara pronto, te lo prometo- entonces Sue preocupada pregunta -¿y que te paso hace rato cariño? ¿Por qué sete callo el vaso?- a lo que Leah responde nerviosa –por nada mama, solo estaba distraída, bueno me voy a dormir, buenas noches- para caminar a su habitación. Mientras tanto en la habitación de Seth este se encontraba acostado en su cama observando la foto de Esme mientras se tocaba bajo las sabanas, luego de unos 30 minutos de tocarse cada vez más y más rápido hasta se detiene y expresa un ahogado –Esme- para enseguida aparecer en su sabana una mancha justo en la parte donde se tocaba, luego de medio minuto de descanso vuelve a tocarse esa área aun mas fuerte y rápido, esto se repite al menos 4 veces mas esa noche hasta que Seth se queda dormido.

A la mañana siguiente Leah se encontraba sentada en un árbol en el bosque, entonces llega Sam se para enfrente de ella y le dice –Seth dijo que tenias algo importante que decirme, ¿Qué es?- a lo que Leah se dijo a si misma "yo no soy de las que le dan largas a los problemas", luego se levanto del árbol se para frente a Sam y decidida y firme dice –he imprimado- de repente el semblante serio y rudo de Sam cambia a uno con una mezcla de tristeza y tranquilo y dice –sabes sonara egoísta y tal vez me odie y/o golpes por decirlo, pero yo siempre pedí que eso nunca pasara, es que yo…- a lo que Leah lo interrumpe y se acerca a el mientras le dice –lo se, lo entiendo, no sabes cuantas veces pedí por las noches que al despertar todo fuera un sueño, que los hombres lobo y vampiros no existieran y que al despertar por la mañana tu estuvieras del otro lado de la cama, pero eso no pasara, este es nuestro mundo y ahí que aceptarlo como es- entonces Sam sin pensarlo dos veces abraza a Leah y le susurra al oído –te amo- con lagrimas en los ojos, entonces Leah también lo abraza y responde también llorando –y yo a ti- entonces se separan y se quitan las lagrimas mientras se limpiaban los ojos para luego volver a su usual postura dura pero esta vez con una ligera expresión de paz interior , entonces Sam pregunta interesado -¿y quien es? ¿Esta en la manada? ¿Es de la reserva? ¿Lo conozco?- entonces Leah un tanto avergonzada responde –hum no, es un humano, es nuevo en la ciudad y dudo seriamente que lo conozcas, es universitario y viene por el nuevo museo- a lo que Sam dice -¿pues en el museo el único universitario es…. No- con cara incrédula, entonces Leah asiente y dice –si, es erebo el niño genio universitario- entonces Sam dice sin salir de su sorpresa –estas loca, no debe tener mas de 14 o a lo mucho 15 años, te pueden meter a la cárcel- entonces Leah dice –lo se, pero ¿que quieres que haga?, sabes mejor que nadie que no puedo controlarlo- a lo que Sam dice –bueno es cierto, cambiando de tema debemos ir a la reunión, desapareció otro humano-entonces ambos se transforman y vuelven corren al lugar de reunión.

Mientras tanto en la casa de Bella esta se encontraba en la entrada con los gemelos, Alec cargaba la bolsa que tenia en su interior el cadáver de Lauren, entonces Bella les pregunta -¿ya saben que hacer?- a lo que Jane dice –si aunque para mi gusto es algo fácil- a lo que Alec interesado pregunta –aun no entiendo como harás que no detecten tu aroma- a lo que Bella enérgica responde –eso es asunto mío, ustedes por favor hagan lo que les pedí- entonces ambos asienten y se van corriendo, una vez que están lo suficientemente lejos la figura de blanco aparece y dice –bueno hora de empezar, diviértete- a lo que Bella asiente y se va corriendo.

Las dos manadas se encontraban en el bosque en su forma lupina, estaban discutiendo sobre el ultimo tema, una chica desapareció en Forks, todo el pueblo se encontraba buscando por todas partes a Lauren Mallory, pero las manadas sabían lo que le había ocurrido a la joven, mientras debatían Paul voltea olfatea y dice telepáticamente – ¿huelen eso?- por lo que todos voltean y olfatean y Quil dice –huele a cadáver- y Sam complementa diciendo –huele a cadáver humano- entonces todos van corriendo hasta la fuente del olor, llegan hasta un pequeño prado de flores a la mitad del bosque y en el encuentran a Alec y Jane desasiéndose del cuerpo de Lauren, entonces se abalanzan sobre ellos, los cuales salen corriendo soltando el cuerpo de Lauren y dejándolo caer en la tierra, los licántropos los persiguen por el bosque, mientras Jared dice telepáticamente -¿Qué hacen ellos aquí?- a lo que Jacob responde –no lo se, pero si los Vulturi están aquí significa que vienen a matar a Bella- por lo que corre mas rápido con la intensión de alcanzarlos y destruirlos antes de que le hagan daño a Bella. Los Gemelos corrieron por el bosque hasta llegar al acantilado, una vez que llegan a el (como todos los que quieren huir) se arrojan de el al agua, una vez que los hombres lobos ven esta escena Seth dice –no puedo creer que todos senos escapen así- a o que Leah responde –lo se, debemos tirar algunos arboles en el camino a este acantilado- .

Mientras tanto en la casa de Emily esta se encontraba lavando lo platos, cuando estaba a punto de colocaros en la alacena oye que alguien le dice –hola Emily, tiempo sin vernos- al reconocer la voz, ella suelta los platos asiendo que se rompan en el suelo, voltea y ve a Bella parada detrás de ella con una demoniaca sonrisa decorada por unos ojos rojos penetrantes.

_**Quiero disculparme por tardar tanto pero mi computadora a tenido ciertos problemillas así que tal vez el capitulo que sigue tardara un poco, aun así gracias por los reviews, y les quería comentar que sin reviews sobre este capitulo no escribiré el siguiente, para que hacerlo si nadie lo lee **_


	9. donde esta emily?

**Sin imprimación capitulo 9**

Las manadas se encontraban en el bosque caminando de regreso a la reservación ya en su forma humana, cuando repentinamente Sam se queda parado y dice –Emily- entonces corre rápidamente a la casa de Emily al llegar no pudo evitar ver la puerta destruida, entonces al entrar en la casa por la puerta de la cocina ve un montón de platos rotos en el piso y capta un olor conocida entonces dice asustado –Bella- entonces corre por toda la casa gritando -¡Emily!- hasta que recorre toda la casa y comprueba que Emily no se encuentra en su interior, entonces el resto de la manada llega a la casa y al captar el olor todos saben lo que había acontecido ahí aunque ninguno se atrevió a decirlo, entonces Sam frenético le grita a su manada –VAYAN, busquen su aroma por todos lados quiero saber donde están- toda su manada asiente y se van en dirección a la salida, entonces Sam mira a Jacob y este dice rápidamente –no tienes ni que decirlo- entonces toda la manada de Jacob también sale de la casa y se une a la búsqueda, entonces una vez Sam y Jacob se quedan solos Sam dice enojado pero decidido –lo lamento, pero si encuentro a Bella y descubro que le hizo algo a Emily hare lo que debí haber hecho desde que supe que su cadáver tenia veneno dentro.

Mientras tanto en la casa de Bella los gemelos acababan de llegar a ella, apenas entrar ven que el tapete estaba movido y esto revelo una pequeña puerta que llevaba a un sótano, al bajar hacia el observan como Bella se encontraba encadenando a una chica morena con una gran cicatriz en el rostro a la pared, entonces Bella al notar su presencia dice –hola chicos, permítanme presentarlos, Emily Young, novia del lobo alfa de la manada 1, ellos son Alec y Jane Vulturi, ellos son algo así como los príncipes de los vampiros- entonces Emily expresa un muy calmado –hola- entonces los gemelos dicen al unisonó –hola- entonces Bella le dice a Emily –que curioso, cualquier otro en tu posición se estaría muriendo de miedo- entonces Emily responde muy calmada –no me preocupo, se que muy pronto Sam vendrá por mi y se los comerá a los tres- entonces Bella con una sonrisa burlona dice –querida Emily, si los licántropos fueran tan maravillosos como tu crees, no te parece que hace días que nos hubieran encontrado, dijo esta es mi antigua casa, cualquiera supondría que vendría aquí primero, pero tu novio y los otros perros sarnoso se pasaron enfrente de la casa y al no detectar el aroma solo la ignoraron- entonces Emily aun tranquila le dice –no es el lobo el que me encontrara, sino el hombre, aunque tarde 100 años acabara encontrándome- entonces Bella burlonamente le comenta –cuento con ello, pero no sin que antes lleguen el resto de nuestros invitados, moviendo se y revelando que soldadas a la pared había otros 4 pares de cadenas, lo cual si asusto a Emily, pero entonces Jane fastidiada molesta diciendo –ahí ya por que no se quitan el brasear haber cual las tiene mas grandes y ya (ese comentario hace alusión a medir la feminidad y voluntad, por favor no se tome de mala manera), por que si ya terminaron tengo que ir a ver Triunfo del Amor- entonces Emily voltea a ver a Jane y le dice –¿triunfo del amor?, cuando empiece súbele al volumen, no me quiero perder este capitulo, ¿crees que María Magdalena sea la hija de Victoria?- entonces Jane ofendida le responde -¿estas loca?, desde el principio era obvio que es María Desamparada- entonces Alec y Bella rodean los ojos y salen del sótano mientras Emily dice –no estés tan segura, lo único que se supo de ella es que ambas llegaron al orfanato diciendo se llamaban María- entonces Jane le responde mas calmadamente –si, pero sacaron al personaje de María Magdalena solo para hacer mas emoción, María Desamparada tiene que ser la hija de victoria ese es todo el drama central de la novela- entonces ambas se pusieron a discutir.

Mientras en la reservación los miembros del consejo ya habían resuelto que lo mejor era mantener el secreto del rapto de Emily todo lo posible, lo ultimo que querían era que hubiera una búsqueda de Emily por todo el bosque con los Vulturi rodeando por ahí, luego de buscar por todos los lugares que seles ocurrió por fin decidieron regresaron a la reservación, entonces una vez reunidas las dos manadas Sam pregunta preocupado -¿y bien encontraron algo?- entonces Jared dice –lo siento pero igual que el de Bella apenas salir de la casa desapareció sin mas- entonces Sam al oír esto grita –¡MALDICION¡- mientras enojado golpea una roca hasta volverla polvo, entonces Leah dice –pero si encontramos el aroma de los Vulturi, lo seguimos hasta la casa de Bella, pero luego de ahí ya no lo encontramos- entonces Seth dice – seguro estaban buscando a Bella para matarla- lo cual hace que Jacob los mire preocupado y diga –entonces tenemos que encontrarla antes- entonces Sam sale de su ira y dice –o mejor aun si encontramos a los Vulturi tal vez ellos puedan ayudarnos a encontrarlas, al fin y al cabo todos buscamos lo mismo- lo cual hace que Jacob enojado le grite -¿ESTAS LOCO? Si los ayudamos la mataran- lo cual hace que Leah enojada le grite a Jacob –por dios Jacob, ella ya esta muerta, acéptalo, sabes te seguí durante todo este año solo para no tener que estar cerca de la manada, pero si no reaccionaras y seguirás creyendo que Bella sigue por aquí, entonces lo mejor es que volvamos a ser una sola manada- entonces Jacob voltea a ver al resto de su manada y les pregunta -¿están todo ustedes de acuerdo?- entonces Seth, Quil y Embry asienten cabizbajos, entonces Jacob enojado dice –bien tal vez es mejor así, hagan lo que quieran yo voy tras los Vulturi, no dejare que le hagan daño a Bella- entonces Jacob se transforma y corre por el bosque, en ese preciso momento se restablece la conexión psíquica entre Leah, Seth, Quil, Embry y el resto de la manada.

Mientras tanto en la casa de Bella esta se encontraba hablando con los gemelos en la sala, y Bella dice –voy a salir- mientras caminaba a la puerta, entonces Alec preocupado e interesado le pregunta -¿A dónde vas? Es peligroso que estés sola, los perros deben estar con la guardia alta, déjame acompañarte- entonces Bella expresa un muy claro –No, tengo que hacer esto yo sola- luego abre la puerta y finalmente sale de la casa, lo cual provoca que Alec se siente en el sofá un tanto triste, entonces Jane un tanto enojada le dice –así que ya empezó la etapa de perrito faldero- entonces Alec la mira enojado y le dice –cállate- entonces Jane le dice aun mas enojada –eres patético, al menos a las otras le interesabas pero esta solo te ve como el que trae la comida y distrae a los perros, nada mas- entonces Alec se levanta enojado y dice –cierra la boca- y camina a las escaleras, entonces Jane lo toma del brazo y le dice decidida luego de girarlo para que la vea a los ojos –no importa cuanto se parezca a ella, cuanto hable o actué como ella, al final no es ella, no es Darla, nadie lo será nunca mas- entonces si Alec pudiera llorar en ese momento su cara estaría llena de lagrimas y enojado dice –no, nunca lo será por que la mate, no lo entiendo ¿Cómo puedes existir sabiendo que Gabriel se fue?,¿ sabiendo que tuviste que darle la muerte verdadera?- entonces Jane lo abraza y le dice –por que si el dejo que pasara era por algo, tu lo sabes- entonces Alec se abraza mas a ella y pregunta -¿Por qué nunca buscaste a otro?- entonces Jane se separa y lo mira a los ojos y le dice –por que se que nadie nunca será como mi Gabriel por eso- entonces Alec dice –pues yo no me puedo resignar, no puedo resignarme a que ese hermoso sentimiento se fue para siempre, así que déjame tranquilo por favor- entonces una voz en el sótano dice –no es sano guardar todo eso, ningún sentimiento será igual de bueno y lo sabes, y nadie merece estar solo con un recuerdo y tu también lo sabes-dice Emily desde su encierro entonces Alec y Jane le dan un zapatazo al piso y dice al unisonó –cállate- .

**Bueno tengo mas ideas pero no las escribiré sin reviews y aun así no se emocionen no he pagado la cuenta del teléfono y en cualquier momento pueden cortármelo **


	10. me faltan dos

**Sin imprimación capitulo 10**

Las manadas se encontraban en el bosque olfateando todo y tratando de captar el olor de Bella de Emily o de los gemelos, Sam se encontraba caminando en forma humana por el bosque cuando capto un olor y hoyo unos pasos y corrió hasta donde se podía percibir la otra presencia, entonces visualizo a una figura vestida con una capa blanca dándole la espalda se acerco a la figura y le pregunto -¿Quién eres tu?- entonces la figura se voltea y revela su rostro, el cual era el rostro de Bella, apenas verla Sam tuvo que contener sus inmensos deseos de lanzársele encima y arrancarle la cabeza, tuvo que tranquilizarse y preguntar -¿Qué hiciste con Emily?- con tono enojado, entonces Bella demuestra una sonrisa y llegan por el bosque el resto de la manada en su estado Licántropo, entonces al verlos Bella sonríe y dice –ustedes mataron a mi pareja, ojo por ojo mis queridos perritos- entonces Sam dice enojado –así que eso es, ¿te convertiste en Victoria?- entonces Bella sonríe y dice –sabes yo nunca juzgue a victoria, ya que sabia el dolor de saber que tu compañero murió, dolor que pronto ustedes sentirán- entonces Leah, Quil, Jared y Paul le gruñen con enfado al estar consientes del peligro que implicaba para sus improntas, entonces Bella gira y comienza a correr por el bosque, entonces Sam se transforma y toda la manada comienza a perseguirla, entonces Sam les ordena telepáticamente –no importa lo que haga no la maten, tiene que decirnos donde esta Emily- entonces empieza la persecución por todo el bosque, los lobos trataban desesperadamente de atrapar a Bella mientras esta corría a toda velocidad por el bosque, entonces Embry y Seth se pierden en el bosque, entonces Bella corre a toda velocidad por el bosque hasta que llega al acantilado pero para su sorpresa este tenia varios troncos gigantes enfrente bloqueándole el paso, entonces Bella trepa los troncos lo mejor que puede para tratar de llegar al acantilado, lo cual provoca que casi la atrapen los licántropos, entonces una vez cruza los troncos llega hasta el acantilado pero para entonces la manada ya los hombres con short de mezclilla y Leah con una faldita y una blusa muy simple aparecen de debajo de los troncos, entonces Sam sele acerca y le dice –no tienes escapatoria, Embry y Seth están recorriendo toda la orilla, no hay manera de que escapes, ahorra te lo diré por ultima vez, ¿Dónde esta Emily?, si nos lo dices te dejaremos ir en paz si prometes nunca volver, mejor acepta la oferta, no sabes con lo que te estas metiendo- en un tono de ira, entonces Bella empieza a carcajear, pero su risa era algo que nunca antes habían oído, era una risa extremadamente nasal, pero se oía muy fuerte y muy macabra, todo el que la oyera reflejaba temor en su rostro, entonces los ojos de Bella cambiaron a unos completamente negros, no solo la iris, sino todo el ojo y les dice con una voz como sacada de ultratumba –ustedes son los que no lo entienden, yo no soy Bella- para una vez mas empezar a carcajearse con esa risa macabra, entonces ante los ojos de la manada, incluyendo a Seth y Embry que miraban en su forma lobuna desde abajo, como la que creían Bella se transforma ante sus ojos en una gigantesca cobra blanca de 3 metros la cual les dice de nuevo con voz de ultratumba –Bella no esta sola, ella conseguirá su venganza y yo algo que ustedes tienen y yo quiero- entonces ante sus ojos la cobra se convierte en fuego blanco el cual desaparece de la nada, dejando a toda la manada impresionada y asustada u eso incluía a Jacob quien los miraba desde lo alto de una pequeña montaña en su forma lobuna.

Mientras tanto en la casa de la familia Black, Rachel Black se encontraba sentada en el sofá de su casa cuando repentinamente oye un ruido muy fuerte en el frente de su casa, entonces camina a la puerta principal y ve como toda la puerta del frente fue destruida, entonces desde su espalda alguien le dice –hola Rachel, ¿Cómo te ha ido amiga?- entonces Rachel con una expresión de calma dice –hola Bella, ya te esperaba- mientras volteaba y encaraba a vampiresa, entonces Bella la mira sorprendida y le dice –vaya así que sabes lo que soy- entonces Rachel dice –soy una Black después de todo, y además en vista de cómo dejaste a Jacob mi padre tuvo que dejar el liderazgo de la tribu en alguien que no estuviera enamorado de "una fría"- diciendo la ultima palabra con extremo odio, entonces Bella pregunta muy despreocupada –¿y donde esta mi querido tío Billy? Seguro que se muere por volver a verme- mientras a propósito remojaba su labio superior con su lengua mostrando sus colmillos, entonces Rachel tratando de controlarse le dice –fue a avisar a la policía que encontró el cuerpo de la chica- entonces Bella aun con su sarcástica sonrisa dice –bueno no importa, lo importante es que tu vendrás conmigo- mientras tomaba a Rachel del brazo, entonces Rachel enojada le dice –iré contigo, pero solo por que se que resistirme será inútil- lo cual provoca una sonrisa por parte de Bella la cual dice –si pero antes- entonces Bella abre un cajón y saca un plumón empieza a escribir en la pared, entonces al terminar Rachel lo lee y le dice con lagrimas en los ojos –eres muy cruel- entonces Bella voltea y con una sádica sonrisa le responde –lo se y me encanta-.

Mientras la manada corría en forma lobuna por el bosque cuando repentinamente, Paul dice telepáticamente –Rachel- y todos sienten en ese momento el malévolo presentimiento de Paul el cual era idéntico al que anteriormente había tenido Sam, entonces toda la manda corre lo mas rápido que puede hasta llegar a la casa de los Black, para encontrar la puerta del frente completamente destruido, entonces Paul se transforma rápidamente y se coloca lo mas rápido posible si pantalón y corre hasta el interior de la casa, seguido por el resto de la manada al entrar y no encontrar a Rachel, Paul al detectar el olor de Bella completamente frustrado empieza a romper cosas como loco tratando de controlarse para evitar la transformación, al entrar la manada encuentran el siniestro mensaje de Bella.

Bella mientras tanto entra a su casa jalando a Rachel hasta llevarla al sótano ante la atenta mirada de Alec y la indiferencia de Jane, mientras esta ve la televisión, una vez que llegan a el sótano Bella la estampa contra la pared sin mucho esfuerzo para colocarle cadenas en las muñecas, una vez encadenada Rachel mira con odio a Bella y le pregunta -¿esto es lo que produce ser vampiro?, ¿perder por completo el corazón?- entonces Bella voltea a verla y le dice con igual odio – no, solo te hace inmortal, lo que soy ahorra es culpa de tu hermano- para voltearse y caminar a las escaleras, pero entonces Rachel dice con odio y burla –sabes, si hubiera heredado tu maldad, tal vez fue mejor que Jacob asesinara a tu abominación- entonces Bella se para en seco y corre a velocidad vampírica para encarar a Rachel y decirle con rabia –no te atrevas, de mi puedes decir lo que quieras, que soy un monstruo que soy una bestia o una sanguijuela o lo que te de tu maldita gana decir, PERO NO TE ATREVAS A DECIR NI UNA PALABRA MAS SOBRE MI ANGELITO, ella no era mas que un milagro, un milagro que tu hermano destruyo y el y todos los que lo ayudaron van a pagar, sabes para mi plan te necesito viva, por ahorra, pero retorciéndote de dolor también cuenta como viva, JANE- entonces jane baja al sótano a velocidad vampírica y le pregunta a Bella de una muy indiferente manera -¿Qué quieres?- a lo la a ludida responde –diviértete, pero solo con ella- mientras señalaba a Rachel, mientras caminaba a su habitación, entonces Jane sonríe y dice –por fin un poco de relajación, cálmate querida solo te dolerá demasiado- mientras Rachel la observaba con miedo, mientras Emily miraba toda la escena desde un rincón.

Mientras en casa de los Black la manada observaban horrorizados el siniestro mensaje de Bella "ya llevo dos, me faltan dos" entonces Quil y Jared miraban con cara de odio y miedo el mensaje, Leah también lo miraba con odio pero a la vez con alivio al pensar –aun no sabe de Erebo- entonces Paul aun frustrado se encontraba en un rincón tratando con todas sus fuerzas de no transformarse, mientras Jacob entraba a su casa y al ver las caras que todos tenían pregunta -¿Qué ocurre?- entonces Paul sin poder controlarse mas le grita -¿Qué ocurre? ¿Qué ocurre?, QUE TU MALDITA NOVIA VAMPIRO SE LLEVO A TU HERMANA ESO ES LO QUE OCURRE- al oír eso Jacob pregunta -¿Qué?, no puede ser- entonces Paul no puede resistirse mas y le lanza un puñetazo a Jaco rompiendo su labio, entonces Billy que se encontraba en un rincón sentado en sus silla de ruedas con los ojos llorosos les grita –BASTA, esto no ayuda a nadie ni a Rachel ni a Emily ni a nadie- entonces Paul sostiene su cabeza con fuerza y grita de dolor mientras se inclina en el piso y comienza a retorcerse de dolor, entonces todos lo ven y Sam pregunta -¿Qué pasa?- entonces Paul dice con lagrimas en los ojos y una clara expresión de dolor –la están lastimando, puedo sentirlo, puedo sentir su dolor, AHHHH- entonces todos lo ven con ojos tristes y llorosos en especial Billy y Jacob

Mientras en la casa de Bella esta se encontraba recostada en su cama oyendo tranquilamente y con una malévola sonrisa los espantosos gritos de dolor de Rachel, mientras dice para si misma –esto es solo el comienzo, cuando las tenga a las 4, jajajaja- mientras empieza a reírse como loca.

**Bien estoy muy decepcionado de ustedes, nadie comento mi capitulo anterior, pero les daré otra oportunidad, pero si no ahí comentarios sobre este ya no sacare mas, si no les gusto el capitulo anterior solo díganlo y ya **


	11. una cita o una orgia

**Sin imprimación capitulo 11**

La manada se encontraba en la casa de los Black viendo con ojos horrorizados como Paul trataba de controlarse pero esto era imposible aun sentado en el sofá seguía retorciéndose de dolor tratando de ahogar sus gritos, pero rara vez podía hacerlo, entonces Sam mira a Jared y a Quil y les dice –no hace falta ni que lo pregunten, vayan con ellas y asegúrense de que no seles acerque- entonces ellos dos se van prácticamente corriendo, Leah estuvo a punto de reclamarle a Sam pero este se adelanto y les dijo –Leah, Seth y Embry síganme debemos seguir patrullando, Billy por favor cuida a Paul y cuando se sienta mejor dile que nos alcance- a lo que Billy asiente con la cabeza, entonces salieron de la casa, se dirigieron a unos arbustos y se transformaron, unas vez transformado Sam le dice telepáticamente a Leah –lo lamento Leah, pero tu viste esa cosa, por ahorra solo podemos confiar en nuestra telepatía, y tal vez ni en eso, no te dejare ir con el por dos razones, primero por que Bella aun no sabe sobre Erebo y si te ve con el sospechara, y segundo por que si el ve que la hermana mayor de su nuevo amigo lo sigue se asustara- entonces Leah ya calmada dice –tienes razón Sam, gracias- entonces Seth pregunta un tanto asustado -¿que demonios era esa cosa?- a lo que Embry responde –recuerden que algunos vampiros tienen poderes, tal vez Bella tenga un amigo que pueda cambiar de forma- a lo que Leah responde –no creo, una vez también escuche que unos efectos de el vampirismo es que no pueden cambiar de forma, sus cuerpos se quedan estancados, es por eso que las vampiresas no pueden quedar embarazadas- a lo que Sam responde –entonces tal vez haiga alguno que pueda crear ilusiones o algo así- entonces siguen corriendo por el bosque patrullando y estando alerta de lo que sea.

Mientras tanto en la casa de Bella esta se encontraba recostada en su cama fingiendo que dormía cuando hoye una macabra voz que le dice –vaya me impresionas, pero debo preguntar ¿para que quieres a esas humanas?- a lo que Bella abriendo los ojos dice –eso no es de tu incumbencia, limítate a hacer lo que yo te pida y yo hare lo que tu me pidas, por cierto ¿hiciste lo de la cobra?- a lo que el misterioso encapuchado de blanco responde –ja ja ja, si, debiste ver sus carotas cuando lo vieron- a lo que Bella dice –que bien, seguro que no saben de tu especie- a lo que el responde –igual y si ,pero dudo mucho que conecten los puntos antes de que terminemos con nuestro plan, y ya te he explicado que técnicamente pertenecemos a la raza humana, pero como sea lo que necesito que hagas es únicamente mantener ocupados a los perros hasta el momento preciso- en ese momento alguien toca la puerta de Bella a lo que Bella responde -adelante- entonces Jane entra a la habitación y le dice a Bella solo venia a informarte que voy a salir a cenar, y necesito que me prestes ropa- a lo que Bella señala su armario y responde –toma lo que queras- entonces a velocidad vampírica Jane corre al armario de Bella toma unas prendas y corre al baño y enseguida regresa con la ropa puesta, la cual consistía en una minifalda muy corta negra de cuero y una blusa roja muy ajustada con un escote muy revelador, que dejaba ver a la perfección su ombligo, entonces Bella al verla le comenta –nunca imagine que usaras esa clase de ropa, a mi unas amigas me la regalaron pero nunca en mi vida pensaba usarlas- a lo que Jane voltea a verla y le responde –tengo gustos muy variados, y también necesito zapatos, ¿tienes unos tacones?- a lo que Bella responde –no, no me gustaba mucho usar esa clase de ropa- a lo que Jane desinteresada responde -da igual me robare unos- para salir de la habitación de Bella, al llegar al salón y proceder a salir por la puerta Alec al verla pregunta semi enfadado -¿vas a cenar o a una orgia?- a lo que Jane responde descaradamente –con un poco de suerte a ambos- y sale de la casa.

Mientras tanto la manada se encontraba caminando por el bosque tratando de aclarar su mente colmena, cuando sintieron como Paul se transformaba y rápidamente se les unía, entonces Paul dijo psíquicamente –el dolor paro, sea lo que sea que le hacían ya paro- entonces Leah pensó –no identifico ese dolor, no se parece ni a golpes ni a cortadas ni a choques eléctricos ni nada que haya sentido antes- a lo que Embry respondió –a mi me pareció mas una clase de dolor de cabeza- a lo que Seth dice –tal vez sea únicamente lo que uno siente cuando lastiman a tu impronta- a lo que Sam piensa triste y con nostalgia –no, cuando lastime a Emily sentí como si mis garras también se hubieran clavado en mi cara y no solo en la de ella- entonces Seth dice –una vez me contaron que una de los vulturi podía provocar dolores de cabeza casi mortales- entonces Leah piensa –¿crees que tal vez tenga ayuda de los vulturi?- a lo que Sam responde –es una posibilidad-.

Mientras tanto en la casa de Bella, en el sótano Emily le pregunta a Rachel -¿ya estas mejor?- a lo que Rachel responde tratando de evitar expresar su dolor pero con lagrimas aun saliendo de sus ojos - si, no tienes idea de lo que esa maldita niña puede hacer- a lo que Emily responde con tristeza –no es una niña, es una malvada anciana de cientos de años atrapada en el cuerpo y las hormonas de una niña de 15- a lo que Rachel con una ligera sonrisa dice –entonces la pobre es ella si lo dices con esas palabras- a lo que Emily también con una ligera sonrisa dice –si, pero al menos tiene buen gusto en novelas- a lo que Rachel a punto de carcajearse le responde –ahí tu y tus novelas, traerán a las otras ¿sabias?- poniendo en su lugar una expresión de tristeza, a lo que Emily ya sin sonreír dice –me lo supuse cuando te vi llegar-.

Mientras tanto en un punto del bosque por donde la carretera lo atraviesa ahí un grupo de 3 muchachos de entre 14 y 20 años, cada uno con una motocicleta, se encontraban riéndose y bebiendo cerveza, cuando repentinamente una voz los distrae la cual les dice –hola chicos ¿que hacen tan solitos en un lugar tan peligroso como este?- al voltear ellos a ver quien era el dueño de esa voz, se encuentran con la hermosa cara y seductora ropa de Jane, entonces los tres la miran con deseo y el mayor que aparentaba unos 20 años le dice –vaya vaya, ¿que esa pregunta no la tenemos que hacer nosotros?- entonces sus dos compañeros se ríen tras el, entonces Jane se acerca tentativamente a ellos y les dice seductoramente –busco un poco de diversión- entonces los tres se bajan de sus motocicletas y caminan hacia Jane para rodearla, entonces el menor habla y le dice –pues felicidades, la encontraste- mientras se acerca al rostro de Jane y une los labios de ambos en un muy apasionado beso.

Mientras tanto en la casa de Bella esta se acerca al sofá en donde Alec se encontraba sentado viendo la televisión, entonces Alec al notar la presencia de Bella se queda petrificado en el sofá, entonces Bella al notar esto ríe un poco, para luego preguntarle –oye Alec, ¿podrías hacerme un favorcito?- entonces Alec nervioso le responde –cla..cla...claro Be...Be..Bella, lo que ne...ne...necesites- para luego reprenderse mentalmente a si mismo "idiota, como sete ocurre balbucear ahorra" entonces Bella dice –pues necesito que hagas…..-.

Mientras en la casa de los Black, Jacob se encontraba sentado en su sofá, mil y un cosas había en su mente, amaba a su hermana y quería mucho a Emily, pero no podía dejar de amar a Bella, no podía dejar de tener esa pequeña esperanza de que cuando pudiera hablar con ella podría hacerla entrar en razón, pero una parte de el sabia que eso era casi imposible, sabia que el rencor y odio de Bella eran inmenso, necesitaba hablarle, necesitaba decirle que la amaba, y pedirle perdón, en realidad no lo sentía, ese monstruo la había asesinado, tal vez volvió pero se había ido, le alegraba haber hecho pedazos a ese abominación y a Rosalie, al igual que le alegraba que Edward no estuviera vivo, que no se pudiera reunir con ella, por que sabia que si hubiera dejado a Edward con vida ellos se hubieran rencontrado y nunca tendría una oportunidad, entonces Billy se acerca a el y le dice –sabes no se necesita tener poderes para saber lo que estas pensando, ella se ha ido Jacob pero Rachel sigue aquí y te necesita- entonces Jacob aun con lagrimas en los ojos le responde –puedo hacer que ella entre en razón, solo necesito que me escuche- entonces Billy tratando de esconder su dolor lo mejor posible le responde –la Bella que tu amabas murió, y no fue el parto ni el veneno de vampiro, el que la mato fuiste tu y ella no perdonara- entonces mueve su silla de ruedas hacia otra parte de la casa para voltear su cabeza y terminar de decirle –yo no lo haría- y continua moviéndose, entonces Jacob baja su cabeza para tratar de pensar con claridad, entonces ve una grieta en el piso, una que no había visto antes, y la toca y nota que no es una grieta sino que fue puesta ahí entre las tablas de madera, entonces levanta la tabla y en el interior encuentra lo que parece ser un libro envuelto con plástico, retira el plástico que envolvía el libro para descubrir que era el diario de su abuelo, entonces abre las viejas hojas y empieza a leer lo que decía

"querido Billy, tal vez sea otro quien lea esto pero lo escribí para ti, debo contarte algo que ase años debí contarte, una historia que mi padre me conto, la cual le conto su padre, hace mucho tiempo tres extraños llegaron a nuestras tierras, se dice que surgieron del mar, era uno de nosotros, una mujer que era mitad hombre mitad animal, un hombre de túnica blanca, parecía ser un humano, pero podía hacer cosas que ningún mortal podría, ni siquiera uno con un don, y un frio, mas nuestro don no se activo ya que no detectamos amenaza en el, ellos llevaban consigo un objeto que nos suplicaron escondiéramos, ellos dijeron que si alguien se apoderaba del objeto nuestro mundo y muchos otros correrían un gran peligro, el hombre de túnica blanca nos enseño como esconderlo de manera que solo uno de nosotros la pudiera encontrar, la pusimos en una cámara secreta con muchas otras cosas para que tomara mucho tiempo encontrarla, la protegió con una neblina mágica y sello la entrada de manera que solo se abriera con la sangre de uno de nosotros, ellos tres nos advirtieron que otros tratarían de apoderarse de el objeto así que no debíamos volver a ese lugar ya que nuestro olor rebelaría la ubicación, una vez que se hizo el tratado con los Cullen pusimos como condición que su casa fuera construida sobre ese lugar, ya que sabíamos que su olor mantendría ese lugar inadvertido, no puedo decir como es el objeto ya que no lo se, su forma era demasiado importante como para ser rebelada, así que la cámara debe ser protegida pase lo que pase"

Al leer esto Jacob razono todo lo que había ocurrido, quien haya roto el piso de la casa Cullen lo hizo con toda la intención de que se abriera la cámara, ahorra todos los objetos se hallaban en el museo, habría que suponer que ahí el objeto estaría a salvo, además si nadie sabia como era no habría riesgos, y aunque los hubiera la búsqueda del objeto retrasaría aun mas la búsqueda de Bella y el rescate de las improntas, así que decidió que lo mejor seria guardar el secreto por ahorra, entonces volvió a envolver el diario y lo coloco de regreso en donde lo encontró.

Mientras tanto en el museo ya era de noche y Erebo terminaba de cerrar su maletín para decir –bueno profesor ya es muy tarde así que me retiro a mi hotel, que tenga muy buenas noches- a lo que el responde antipáticamente –si adiós, te quiero aquí mañana a primera hora- a lo que Erebo responde con una media sonrisa –así será profesor- y sale por la puerta, una vez que el profesor esta solo se levanta de su escritorio y cierra la puerta con llave, para luego caminar por la bodega de objetos indios y decirles mientras los observa –no importa como te veas o donde estés oculto, seguro que entre estos objetos estas, y te hallare mas temprano que tarde- mientras sonreía malévolamente.

_**Bueno como ya saben sin Reviews no habrá otro capitulo, lamento tardar tanto pero mi computadora necesitaba reparación y luego no pude pagar el teléfono. **_


	12. Chapter 12

**Sin imprimación capitulo 12**

En la calle Erebo se encontraba caminando hacia su hotel, cuando repentinamente se topa con alguien, ese alguien resulta ser Jane, Erebo no podía quitarle los ojos de encima aunque lo intentara, su belleza vampírica y su forma de vestir no ayudaron mucho al asunto, entonces al pasar el unos al lado del otro, se miraron con ojos de deseo el uno al otro, Erebo nunca había visto una chica tan hermosa en su vida, había algo en ella que lo atraía de manera misteriosa, mientras que por su parte Jane al olerlo le encanto como olía su sangre, no es que fuera su Tua Cantante, pero su sangre sele antojaba mucho, al mirarse a los ojos se sonríen el uno al otro y luego siguieron su camino, Erebo era bastante tímido como para decirle algo, y Jane aunque sele asía ponzoña la boca al oler a Erebo ya se había llenado con los otros 3 así que decidió dejarlo para otro día.

en la casa de Jacob este se encontraba saliendo de ella caminando en dirección al bosque, pero no se transformo, se sentía mas solo siendo un hombre lobo que en su forma humana, era extraño quiso durante mucho tiempo estar solo y ahorra que por fin lo consiguió lo odiaba, la soledad mental para un hombre lobo era casi insoportable, en especial en esta situación sabia que en el momento en que decidió tomar su propio liderazgo nunca podría volver a arrodillarse ante Sam, y aunque no lo hubiera hecho ya no confiarían nunca mas en el, por seguir enamorado de una vampiresa, así que decidió caminar por el bosque en forma humana, jamás pensó estar así, completamente solo sin nadie a quien aferrarse, se odiaba a si mismo, Bella se había llevado a su hermana y la estuvo torturando y aun así no podía aceptar el hecho de que el amor de toda su vida se haya ido.

fuera de la casa de Kim, Jared se encontraba rodeándola desde una distancia considerable, para que ni ella ni su familia lo vieran transformado, entonces se acerca Embry igual en forma lobuna y le dice psíquicamente –Sam me envió a remplazarte para que vayas a dormir y a comer algo- entonces Jared entre enojo y preocupación le responde –¿esta loco?, esa maldita muerta puede venir en cualquier momento por mi Kim- a lo que Embry responde tratando de calmarlo –lo se cálmate, ese es justo el punto para que cuando ella se atreve a poner uno de sus fríos pies en la reservación estés descansado y listo para hacerla pedazos- entonces Jared un poco mas calmado le dice –esta bien iré a comer algo y descansare un poco ,pero que ni sueñe Sam que dormiré hasta que esa maldita fría este hecha pedazos e incinerada- a lo que Embry responde-esta bien- para ver como Jared desaparecía por el bosque, por primera vez en mucho tiempo Embry se sintió feliz de no estar imprimado, no por que no le gustara la idea sino por que gracias a la telepatía lobuna sabia sobre la inmensa preocupación de sus compañeros y el temor de lo que Bella pudiera hacerles

en la casa de Bella, Jane se encontraba llegando, abre la puerta y Alec sentado en el sofá le pregunta -¿y como estuvo tu noche?- a lo que Jane responde con una sonrisa de satisfacción –fue muy productiva- entonces Alec le pregunta divertido -¿y cuantos fueron esta vez?- a lo que Jane responde tranquilamente -3- a lo que Alec dice divertido y en falso tono de burla –solo 3, querida hermana estas perdiendo facultades- a lo que Jane responde sentándose en el sofá –tampoco es que haya muchos prospectos en este pueblo ratonero- entonces Alec en tono divertido le pregunta –¿y al menos valieron la pena?- a lo que Jane dice en un falso tono de decepción- ña, no me duraron ni para el arranque- entonces Alec pregunta –¿que fue mejor el sexo o la sangre?- a lo que Jane responde tranquilamente –la sangre definitivamente, sabes que el sexo con humanos nunca me deja del todo satisfecha, y dime ¿a pasado algo interesante desde que fui a comer?- a lo que Alec responde nerviosamente –no- entonces Jane en tono de fastidio le responde –no se necesita ser telepate para ver que escondes algo, pero sea lo que sea no me importa, me recostare y fingiré que duermo- entonces se recuesta en el sofá y cierra los ojos.

fuera de la casa de Claire, Quil al igual que Jared se quedo lo más cerca posible con sus sentidos a todo lo que daban, solo esperando en momento cuando Bella se decidiera, no podía negarlo, le aterraba la sola idea de que ella se acercara a Claire, no lo permitiría, no le importaba si moría pero ella no le pondría un dedo encima, esa cosa fuera lo que fuera era lo que mas le aterraba por que si podía ser Bella, hasta el punto de imitar su olor, podía ser quien fuera así que debía de sospechar de todo y todos, estaba a punto de caer en paranoia, cuando psíquicamente Leah le dice –cálmate, no eres el único nervioso- y Jared agrega –si tu paranoia no ayuda- entonces Quil trato de calmarse y dedica toda su mente a buscar amenazas.

En el bosque Jacob continuaba caminando en forma humana tratando de aclarar su mente, cuando oye una voz familiar que le dice –vaya, vaya nunca pensé encontrarte solo y mucho menos en tu forma humana- entonces Jacob voltea y ve una cara vagamente familiar, se trataba de una vampiresa rubia de cabello rizado con ojos dorados, al verla Jacob dice –te conozco, eres familiar de los Cullen- entonces ella dice –Irina Denali- entonces Jacob en tono amenazador le pregunta -¿Qué haces aquí muerta?- a lo que ella en un profundo tono de odio –los Cullen se están quedando con nosotros temporalmente, y Alice vio que Bella le pedía permiso a Aro para abrir la temporada de casería de mugrosos y asquerosos perros en Forks, y como sabrás no podía perdérmela- entonces Jacob insultante y burlón le dice –Ho cierto, nosotros matamos a tu querido novio, ¿no?- entonces el semblante de Irina cambia de uno burlón a uno que reflejaba extrema tristeza, dolor e ira, al notar esto Jacob continua diciendo -¿quieres saber un secreto?, fui yo el que le arranco la cabeza a tu asquerosa sanguijuela- entonces Irina no puede contenerse ni un instante mas y se lanza contra Jacob el cual rápidamente se transforma y de igual manera se abalanza sobre Irina, entonces Jacob trata de morderla, pero Irina salta y toma impulso abalanzando su mano en la cabeza de Jacob y lo salta, para luego darle una patada en el estomago la cual lo estampa contra un árbol, Jacob se levanta y busca a Irina sin encontrarla, Irina por su parte se había escondido en un árbol para luego saltar sobre Jacob y aprisionarlo con sus brazos con toda su fuerza, entonces se escucha como una de las costillas de Jacob se rompe lo cual provoca que de su hocico salga un perruno llanto, entonces de entre el bosque aparece Sam en su forma lobuna y derriba a Irina apartándola de Jacob, entonces Irina al notar como había otro lobo y por lo que sus oídos le decían se acercaban al menos otros dos decidió que por el momento tenia que huir, entonces trepo un árbol y salto de el hacia otro y continuo repitiéndolo mientras podía ver y oír a los lobos debajo de ella tratando de brincar para alcanzarla, hasta que llego a un acantilado y (como todos supondrán) salto de el al agua, y ya que no hubo suficientes lobos ni suficiente tiempo para mandarlos a la horilla Irina escapo, entonces Sam le pregunta psíquicamente a Jacob -¿Qué es lo que quería?- a lo que Jacob responde –ayudar a bella en su matanza-.

En la casa de Bella, Jane abría los ojos e informaba alegremente –termine de fingir que duermo- a lo que Alec irónicamente le dice –felicidades, Jane- entonces Jane se voltea hacia el y le pregunta -¿Qué?- a lo que el responde –no debería contarte esto pero Bella me pidió que le hiciera un favorcito- a lo que Jane bufa y dice fingiendo enojo –genial por fin te acostaras con ella, con algo de suerte sea mala en el sexo y te desilusiones rápido, pero un consejo, si te llama Edward un par de veces durante el sexo no te inmutes y sigue…- diciendo lo ultimo en un tono de consejo, mientras Alec la interrumpe diciéndole –que..Que..n..No...No esa clase de favor degenerada- a lo que Jane con una sonrisa sínica le dice –huy disculpa, ¿entonces que favor?- a lo que Alec responde enojado –olvídalo- a lo que Jane responde –huy que humor- mientras se acomodaba en el sillón y cambia el canal justo cuando empieza la novela, entonces se oye un grito de Emily desde el sótano –oye, súbele al volumen- lo cual Jane hace.

A la mañana siguiente Seth se encontraba bajando por las escaleras de su casa, su madre se encontraba en la cocina con un plato en la mesa y sirviendo un jugo en un vaso, entonces su Sue le dice –te hice un pequeño desayuno, ¿Cómo va todo?- a lo que Seth responde con tristeza –aun no sabemos nada, seguimos buscando en el área pero es inútil desapareció sin dejar rastro y puede ir por Claire y Kim en cualquier momento y quien sabe si podamos detenerla- mientras se sentaba en la mesa y comía lo mas rápido posible, y Sue dice –dios esto es horrible, ojala se pudiera hacer algo mas- a lo que Seth responde una vez terminada su comida y su jugo –lo se, bueno mejor voy a cambiarme Leah llegara en cualquier momento para descansar y comer y debo remplazarla en la patrulla- a lo que Sue asiente y le da un abrazo, le revuelve el pelo y dice -suerte y cuídate- a lo que Seth asiente y sale de su casa, justo cuando pretendía ir a el lugar en donde siempre escondía su ropa escucho una voz detrás de el que le decía –hola Seth- entonces se voltea respira aliviado y dice –hola Erebo, ¿Qué haces aquí?- a lo que el aludido respondió –bueno el profesor me dio el día libre, bueno no mas bien me grito por teléfono que no me atreviera a poner un dedo en el museo hoy, así que decidí venir de visita- a lo que Seth responde –hum que pena, justo iba de..- pero el otro lo interrumpió y con una cara de extrema sorpresa dice –dioses, mira eso- mientras apuntaba detrás de Seth, entonces este se dio la vuelta para ver a Leah en su forma lobuna parada detrás de unos arbustos justo en la entrada al bosque, al verla Seth sintió un gran temor, temor a lo que sea que Erebo estuviera pensando en esos momentos, pero para su sorpresa Erebo camino despreocupadamente hacia Leah, entonces Seth corrió al lado de Erebo para tratar de detenerlo y le dice fingiendo miedo –¿estas loco?, ese animal podría atacarte o matarte- pero Erebo despreocupadamente dice –si quisiera atacarme ya lo hubiera echo- mientras miraba fascinado a Leah, Seth entonces dijo –mejor deberíamos alejarnos se podría asustar, no debe estar acostumbrada a la gente- a lo que Erebo sorprendido le pregunta –¿"acostumbrada"? ¿Crees que sea hembra?- a lo que Seth dándose cuenta de su error trato de corregirlo, pero para cuando se dio cuenta Erebo ya se encontraba frente a Leah, la cual ignoro los gritos telepáticos de los demás de que corriera al bosque y se alejara de Erebo, pero por coincidencia Sam en ese momento se encontraba en forma humana y no le podía dar la orden de alfa, entonces una ves estando uno frente al otro Erebo extiende su mano y acaricia la cabeza de Leah, la cual se inclina ante el para que la acción fuera mas fácil y Erebo dice sin salir de su sorpresa –había oído que algunas mutaciones genéticas y/o la contaminación estaban creando animales gigantes, pero esto es asombroso-, entonces Seth al ver que era imposible detenerlo le dice –no creo que debamos hablar de esto- a lo que Erebo rápidamente dice –por supuesto que no, esto no lo debe saber nadie, si lo decimos probablemente la cazaran y disecaran para tenerla en un museo- entonces Seth pregunta -¿también crees que es hembra?- entonces Leah levántala cabeza y lame el rostro de Erebo el cual responde –se que es hembra- a lo que Seth sorprendido pregunta -¿Cómo?- y Erebo responde –ni idea, solo lo se- entonces Seth voltea hacia atrás y ve que Sue miraba atónita la escena, entonces corrió al lado de ella la cual le dice –llévatelo de aquí ahorra- entonces Seth confundido pregunta -¿Cómo?- a lo que Sue responde –no lo se pero llévatelo, aléjalo y luego vuelve en cuanto puedas- a lo que Seth asiente y camina en dirección a ellos, pero entonces Sue dice –Seth- lo cual hace que el regrese a su lado entonces Sue continua diciendo –sabes que hace unos días te hubiera dicho que fueras a distraerte un rato pero con lo de Bella….- entonces Seth la interrumpe y le dice –lo se mama, tranquila yo entiendo- entonces Sue pregunta sorprendida -¿pero que diablos están haciendo?- entonces Seth voltea a ver a Erebo y a Leah par quedarse igual de sorprendido al ver que Leah estaba acostada boca abajo en el suelo sacando y metiendo la lengua, moviendo la cola y las patas alegremente mientras Erebo le rascaba la panza, entonces Seth se acerca a ellos y toma del brazo a Erebo y lo aleja de Leah mientras dice –sabes pensándolo mejor necesito que me ayudes a comprar algo en el pueblo vamos- mientras erebo dice triste –hum, quería seguir acariciando a la lobota- a lo que Seth dice en voz baja –tal vez lo hagas antes de lo que crees- mientras reía divertido.

Leah se encontraba en un estado de confusión, se sentía mal por como actuó, se encontraban en una situación mas que tensa, Emily era su prima favorita y Rachel era una de sus mejores amigas, pero le era imposible estar feliz, por primera vez desde hace quien sabe cuanto tiempo se sentía feliz y plena, erebo era todo lo que siempre quiso, lo extraño es que ella no sabia que lo quería, ahorra todo tenia sentido, ahorra por fin entendía por que lo suyo con Sam no pudo ser, pero también creció en ella la necesidad de protegerlo, no permitiría que Bella pusiera ni uno de sus fríos y muertos dedos en su Erebo, no importa si la mataba e el proceso, ya que ella estaba mas que dispuesta a morir por el.

Mientras tanto Irina se encontraba de nuevo en el bosque muy cerca de Forks, cuando oye como se rompe una rama detrás de ella, por lo cual gira la cabeza rápidamente temiendo que fueran los lobos, pero siente alivio al ver que era Bella quien se acercaba, entonces Irina también se acerca a ella y le dice calmadamente –hola Bella- a lo que esta responde –¿que haces aquí?- a lo que la otra responde triste pero decidida –vine a ayudarte- entonces Bella con cara de tristeza le dice –si, creo que de todas las personas del mundo eres la que mejor me entiende, ¿Cómo están los Cullen?- a lo que Irina responde triste –mal, en una sola noche perdieron a mas de la mitad de su familia, estarían mejor si fueras a verlos- a lo que Bella responde –quiero verlos, pero tengo algo que hacer antes- a lo que Irina responde –lo se, justo por eso vine, Alice no pudo ver cual es tu plan, pero sabe que es contra ellos, tienen que pagar por lo que hicieron, deben pagar por la muerte de Edward, Rosalie, Emmet y de tu pequeña – a lo que Bella agrega tristemente –y de Laurent- entonces la cara de Irina refleja un dolor insoportable, entonces ambas se abrazan y Bella le dice –ahorra lo entiendo, y te aseguro que pagaran, y llegas justo a tiempo, necesito tu ayuda-.

_**Y bueno ese fue el final de capitulo 12, espero que le haya justado, la verdad me decepciono que aun no comenten el once, pero no tengo nada mejor que hacer que escribir, así que aquí esta el 12, espero Reviews esta vez o me dedicare a mis otros fics en otras paginas **_


	13. Chapter 13

**Sin imprimación capitulo 13**

Bella e Irina se encontraban llegando a la casa de Bella, una vez que entran en ella Alec y Jane las observan entrar por la puerta, entonces los gemelos e Irina se dan una mirada asesina entre ellos (si fuera un anime abría un rayito que conecta las miradas de los gemelos y de Irina) entonces los gemelos preguntan al unisonó -¿Qué hace ella aquí?- justo cuando Irina pregunta -¿Qué hacen ellos aquí?- entonces Bella dice preocupada –bien todos calma, Irina ellos vinieron por que los vulturi quieren a los hombres lobo muertos, y ustedes Irina esta aquí por que odia a las mandas de Forks, todos estamos aquí por lo mismo así que calma- entonces a regañadientes los tres se calman y Jane le pregunta en tono de molestia a Bella –y bien ¿Cuál es el plan?- a lo que Bella sonríe maliciosamente.

En Forks Seth y Erebo se encontraban caminando viendo las pocas tiendas que había, entonces Erebo pregunta un tanto confundido -¿y que es lo que dices que venimos a comprar?- a lo que Seth tartamudea tratando de inventar algo –hum...Pues…una colcha- a lo que Erebo confuso pregunta – ¿una colcha?, ¿Qué, la anterior esta llena de manchas blancas?- mientras ríe divertido y burlón a lo que Seth apenándose dice -¿Qué? No dios no- a lo que Erebo responde divertido – cálmate estamos entre adolescentes calenturientos- a lo que Seth aun apenado responde –bueno pues ahí alguien, pero es mucho mayor y además esta casada además de que probablemente en estos momentos me odie- a lo que Erebo responde triste –que pena, bueno al menos tu tienes el tal vez- a lo que Seth tratando de cambiar de tema –oye y ¿que te parece mi hermana Leah?- a lo que Erebo responde confuso –pues es bonita pero es un poco mayorcita para mi, ¿no crees?- a lo que Seth responde –pues puede ser pero quien sabe, oye ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?- a lo que Erebo responde calmadamente –adelante- y Seth un tanto preocupado le dice –bueno digamos que tienes un grupo de amigos, mas que amigos son como tus hermanos, y entre nosotros no nos guardamos secretos, es imposible guardarlos por que en el momento en que lo intentas ellos ya saben que quieres guardarte algo, pero por alguna extraña razón no es así, ellos no te pueden guardar secretos pero tu a ellos si, y no tienes la mas mínima idea de por que solo sabes que tu si puedes y ellos no, y tienes tanto miedo a que descubran que si puedes que siempre pones tu cara mas "tonta" y de la que nadie sospecharía- y Erebo terminando de digerir todas las palabras le responde –les diría que les puedo mentir- a lo que Seth tratando de calmarse responde –no mentir, solo guardar un secreto, y no, no les puedes decir por que la confianza es demasiado importante en ese grupo- entonces Erebo dice despreocupado –pues entonces guardaría el secreto de que puedo guardar secretos hasta que mi propia y gigantesca bola de secretos me aplaste- a lo que Seth responde con una extraña tranquilidad –es buena idea- entonces Seth mira su reloj y dice –huy había olvidado que tenia que hacer algo, luego nos vemos- y se va corriendo, a lo que Erebo también igual de confuso le grita –adiós- para luego decirse a si mismo –que raro es, pero me cae bien- y se va caminando tranquilamente.

Mientras tanto Leah se encontraba comiendo en su casa en forma humana, cuando Sue se acerca le sirve jugo y le pregunta directamente -¿Por qué no me dijiste que habías imprimado?- a l que Leah sorprendida pregunta -¿Cómo supiste?- a lo que Sue responde en tono de cansancio –por dios Leah, te echaste al piso y dejaste que te rascara la panza- a lo que Leah responde apenada –bueno creo que eso fue un indicador muy claro, aunque comprenderás que la elección que hizo mi ADN no fue exactamente mas razonable- a lo que Sue sonriendo le dice –si lo entiendo, ¿pero que sele va a hacer? El amor verdadero es algo que se da una vez en la vida- diciendo la última frase en un tono de tristeza, entonces Leah pone una mano en su hombro y le dice –también nosotros extrañamos a papa- entonces Sue la mira asombrada y con una sonrisa de vergüenza le dice –yo hablaba de Charlie- a lo que Leah sorprendida pregunta -¿Qué?- a lo que su madre responde –Ahuché ahuché ahuché- entonces Leah noto que había empezado a hacer presión en su hombro, por lo cual retiro su mano de inmediato y dice apenada –lo lamento- mientras bajaba la cabeza por pena, entonces Sue toma su barbilla y levanta su cabeza para verse directo a los ojos y decir sinceramente –mira yo ame mucho a tu padre, pero siendo honesta cuando te casas con un hombre tan mayor es obvio que tendrás mas temprano que tarde un segundo esposo- a lo que Leah tratando de evadir el tema se levanta de la mesa y dice –si entiendo, no te preocupes, voy a dormir un rato, despiértame si oyes aullidos- y corre a su habitación antes de que su madre quiera seguir hablando.

Afuera de la casa de Kim, Jared se encontraba lo más alerta posible cuando oye como un ruido, el sonido que hace alguien corriendo a velocidad inhumana, lo cual hace que Jared salga corriendo tras ese ruido y llame psíquicamente al resto de la manada, entonces de la nada aparecen Sam, Seth, Embry y Paul y deciden unirse a la persecución, pocos momentos después logran visualizar a su objetivo y vieron claramente el cabello de Bella, entonces Sam da un aullido para ordenar psíquicamente a Leah, en cuanto esta oiga el aullido y se transforme, y a Seth que regresen a la casa de Kim para que no ocurriera lo mismo que con Rachel, por lo mismo le ordeno a Embry y con Quil para vigilar a Claire, los tres rápidamente obedecieron las ordenes de Sam, así que la tarea de seguirla se quedaba en las garras de Sam, Paul, Jared y desde lejos de Jacob, el cual al no ser parte de la manada se quedaba a una distancia prudente.

Una vez que los hermanos Clearwater llegaron a la casa de Kim, ambos sintieron un fuerte dolor de cabeza que prácticamente lo tiro al piso, y luego como una gran neblina negra los envolvía por completo, y entonces dejaron de escuchar, ver y sentir, lo único que podían hacer era ver atreves de la unión psíquica con los otros miembros de la manada. Los gemelos vulturi eran los que habían hecho esto, mientras Bella entraba rápidamente a la casa de Kim y la toma por el cuello para elevarla medio metro del piso, Kim confundida y aterrada miraba a Bella, la cual le dice sínicamente –tu debes ser Kim, mucho justo-.

Mientras esto ocurría la manada, siguió a quien identificaron como Bella, cuando la misteriosa figura, trepa un árbol y se voltea para revelar que no era Bella sino Irina, la cual se toca el cabello y les pregunta sínicamente y con una sonrisa perversa -¿les gusta mi nuevo estilo? Asombroso lo que tinte para el pelo, un peine de metal y un poco de paciencia pueden hacer ¿no?- entonces la manada siente el dolor de Seth y Leah y su falta de sentidos, entonces Jared dice psíquicamente con mucho terror –Kim- entonces toda la manada, excepto Quil y Embry, sale corriendo hacia la casa de Kim, aunque saben perfectamente lo que encontraran, al llegar al lugar encuentran a Seth y Leah desmayados en el piso y la puerta de la casa de Kim destrozada, Jared trato de correr hacia esa dirección pero Sam le dice psíquicamente –no esta ahí y lo sabes, no debemos dejar rastro de que estuvimos aquí, vámonos- diciéndolo en su doble eco de alfa, Jared a regañadientes se alejo de la casa sabiendo que Sam tenia razón, entonces Sam les dijo psíquicamente a toda la manada e incluso a Jacob –de ahorra en adelante tenemos que vigilar lo mejor posible la casa de Claire, es obvio que Bella tratara de llevársela también- entonces Seth agrega –no solo es Irina debe de tener ayuda también de los Vulturi, los Cullen una vez me hablaron de que los gemelos vulturi, Alec y Jane, el tiene el poder de quitarte los sentidos y ella de provocar dolor, debieron ser ellos los que nos atacaron a mi y a Leah- entonces Leah comenta –esto se pone cada vez mas difícil- a todos en la manada les dolió oír eso, pero mas que a ninguno a Quil, el cual pensaba que nada, ni siquiera su muerte, evitaría que Bella se llevara a Claire, odiaba la sola idea de que su pequeña estuviera en las frías y muertas manos de Bella, y mas aun viendo lo que sea que le Haya hecho a Rachel, este comentario provoco dolor emocional a Paul al recordar el dolor que Rachel había sentido, pero entonces Sam le dijo específicamente a Quil –tranquilo no solo tu, tendrán que matarnos a todos para llegar a Claire- a lo que todos los lobos asintieron psíquicamente.

Mientras tanto en la casa de Bella esta arrojaba salvajemente a Kim contra la pared de su sótano, la pobre Kim no entendía absolutamente nada de lo que ocurría ella se limitaba a llorar, mientras Bella la encadenaba a la pared entonces Kim nota que también se encuentran encadenadas a la pared Rachel y Emily, entonces pregunta muy asustada -¿Qué hacemos aquí?- a lo que Bella responde mientras camina hacia la parte de arriba de la casa –que te lo digan tus amiguitas- entonces Kim voltea y les pregunta asustada –quieren explicarme que hacemos aquí- a lo que ambas responden al unisonó –es una larga historia- a lo que Kim dice tratando de mantener la compostura –pues al parecer estaremos mucho tiempo las tres aquí-

Mientras tanto en la parte de arriba de la casa, Irina se encontraba mirándose al espejo y viendo su reflejo dice –pues no se ve tan mal, si lo corto un poco me quedara bien, ¿Qué ustedes dos se quedaran en ese sillón todo el día?- a lo que los gemelos al unisonó responden –si- para luego Alec decir solo –vemos una comedia muy graciosa- a lo que Irina pregunta -¿Cuál?- a lo Jane responde –Underworld, es muy chistoso- entonces Irina voltea a la pantalla para ver como a un "vampiro" lo quemaba la luz del sol, al verlo Irina no pudo hacer mas que reír al ver la escena.

Los hombres lobo se encontraban vigilando la casa de Claire desde una distancia prudente, algo les decía que Bella no intentaría nada tan rápido, pero en la situación actual no podían darse el lujo de confiarse, hace una hora los padres de Kim habían llegado a su casa y la encontraron completamente sola, enseguida se comunicaron con las autoridades, los cuales estaban buscando por todo el bosque, por lo cual la manada no podía estar toda en el bosque al mismo tiempo, solo uno podía estar en el bosque y debían tener mucho cuidado, en especial después de que los buscadores encontraron una my desagradable sorpresa.

Jane, Alec e Irina se encontraban sentados en el sillón viendo la televisión cuando aparece un avance de último minuto, en el sale una reportera que dice –hoy en el bosque, fueron encontrados los cadáveres de tres jovencitos, estos al parecer eran los huérfanos que habían escapado del orfanato y que robaron tres motocicletas y asaltaron una tienda hace una semana, los tres cuerpos estaban completamente destrozados, sus extremidades fueron separadas de sus cuerpos, se cree que fue el acto de un animal salvaje, pero aun así se emitió una alerta para que nadie se acerque al bosque los siguientes días- entonces Alec comenta divertido –creo que encontraron a tus novios- a lo que Jane responde tranquilamente –si, medio sirvieron para su propósito, la verdad fueron mucho mejores como cena- mientras se acariciaba satisfactoriamente su estomago.

Mientras tanto Bella se encontraba en su habitación, cuando oye una voz que le dice -bien ya tienes otra, ¿ya me dirás para que las usaras?- a lo que Bella responde fríamente -¿ya me dirás que es lo que buscas entre las cosas del museo?- a lo que la figura de blanco responde mientras ríe –no, no lo diré, y obviamente tu tampoco, así que, ¿para que me llamaste?- a lo que Bella responde –si, ¿puedes darme algo que aumente el miedo?- a lo que la figura responde -¿lo dudas?, recuerda con que estas hablando- entonces de entre su capa saca una simple aguja de color purpura y dice –entierra esto en la piel de esa persona su miedo a todo aumentara mientras la aguja permanezca hay, pero, si la quieres tendrás que ayudarme en lo que busco- a lo que Bella responde –cálmate, dentro de cinco días, tendré todo el tiempo para ayudarte- entonces la figura de capucha blanca le da la aguja y le dice –solo recuerda que tenemos un trato Isabella- para luego desvanecerse en el aire.

Mientras tanto en el sótano Kim sin poder terminar de salir de su sorpresa dice –me están tratando de decir que nuestros novios son hombres lobo, nos secuestro una vampiresa que busca venganza por que nuestros novios mataron a su esposo y a su hija, y que la única razón por la que están con nosotras es por un hechizo mágico que los hace enamorarse de la persona genéticamente perfecta para ellos- a lo que tanto Emily como Rachel dicen –pues si- a lo que Kim dice –bueno pues una mujer derribo mi puerta, me levanto con una mano y una velocidad ridícula me cargo hasta este sótano y me encadeno, además de que con eso todo lo demás tiene sentido- y Emily pregunta confundida -¿a que te refieres?- a lo que Kim responde lo mas serena posible –no importa, olvídenlo- y Rachel dice –ahora viene lo peor- a lo que Kim y Emily preguntan confundidas -¿Qué?- a lo que Rachel responde –¿no creen que falta alguien aquí?- entonces Emily al notar lo que decía, baja la cabeza y de sus ojos sale una lagrima, entonces Kim pregunta -¿de que están hablando?- a lo que Emily triste responde –ahora irán por Claire-.

Mientras tanto en la parte de arriba Irina le pregunta a Jane -¿Por qué les arrancaste la cabeza?- a lo que Alec en tono de burla le responde –pues para que no se noten las mordidas en el cuello, da- a lo que Irina responde –han pasado tantas décadas que ya seme olvido lo básico- a lo que Jane dice confusa –nunca entenderé por que a ustedes les gusta tanto la sangre de animales mugrientos- a lo que Irina responde –en realidad es deliciosa, claro que no es nada comparada con la sangre humana, pero tiene un buen sabor cuando recuerdas como sabia la comida humana, además te aclara las ideas- entonces Bella baja de su habitación a lo que Jane dice enojada –hasta que te dignas a bajar, ¿alguna otra cosa que necesites, o ya las vas a matar de una vez?- a lo que Bella responde seriamente –no, aprovecharemos que sufren la perdida de su preciosa Kim y daremos el golpe mas grande que nunca hayan imaginado- lo cual provoca la risa de maldad y satisfacción en los otros tres vampiros.

**Bien solo por que en el último si hubo un Review les actualizo este y empezare a escribir el que sigue pero de sus Reviews dependerá cuando vuelva a actualizar, y les recuerdo que cualquier crítica o comentario será bien aceptado.**


End file.
